


Spawn of the Asylum

by kwhyloren



Series: The Taylor Sisters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 10:21:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 26,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwhyloren/pseuds/kwhyloren
Summary: When a sister duo of hunters intrudes upon the Winchester's case, a rivalry brews- but when Sam has a gruesome vision about what's to come, the four must work together in order to stay alive. (Sam/OC, Dean/OC, takes place in Season 2 after "Bloodlust").





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated anything, but I got sucked back into an old fandom and decided out of nowhere to finish this fic. For some background information, I started writing this fic back in 2013 on fanfiction.net (username: sammywinchesterkins). I diligently updated it for a while, clear up until about April of 2014. I was 2 chapters away from finishing it and just stopped updating completely... until now. Yep. I re-read it, re-watched some Supernatural, and finished the last two chapters after 5 years. So here it is, in all its glory.
> 
> As a note, before every chapter I'll post the original Author's notes I had on it for posterity. As another note, there is a slight canon divergence in this in which Sam's psychic vision doesn't relate to the yellow eyed demon or any of the "chosen" children. This fic is also still posted on fanfiction.net, I just wanted to add it to my works on here since this is my main place I post.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> \------
> 
> Original A/N:
> 
> This is the prologue to a multi-chapter fanfic I'm writing. It involves two original characters that become involved with the Winchesters. Please review! I'll need the motivation to continue writing.

A cool night breeze chilled Alice's shoulders. She shivered in her strapless party dress, hugging herself to generate some warmth. Her eyes glanced down at the glowing screen of her phone, alerting her to the time. It was way past her curfew. 'I'm eighteen! Why do I even need a curfew?' She thought to herself, agitated. Her father was being completely unreasonable about the situation in her opinion. He had been completely opposed to the idea of her going to this party, but she was old enough to look after herself.   
  
She continued down the sidewalk, her heels clicking in time with her stride. Small clouds drifted across the starry sky, making the night seem crisp and clear. A night for magical things to happen- a great night for a party.   
  
The house stood right up ahead, already booming with loud music and the drunken laughter of crazy party-goers. A nervous pit was forming in Alice's stomach. She wasn't really that social of a person and most of the time boys just made her feel uncomfortable. They had never been her strong point, not after one of her past exes had shattered whatever self-confidence she possessed. Suddenly she was wishing she would of at least had the thought to bring her older sister Melanie along for moral support.   
  
"I can't do this..." she whispered, turning to head back to her car.   
  
As she shut the car door, a shaky sigh escaped her. When was she going to finally break out of this shell she was huddling in? It felt like she would never escape from the cage she built up around herself. Maybe next time, right? But when was next time?   
  
'Not tonight.'   
  
The car roared to life as she cast one last glance at the party she wouldn't be attending. She couldn't wait to get home and tell her father that she was sorry and that she had been so wrong...   
  
The second she pulled into the driveway, she knew something was wrong. Not one light was on in the house. Even though it was late, she would at least expect Mel's light to be on. As she made her way to the door, she noticed it was already open.   
  
"Hello...?" she ventured, taking small, cautious steps into the hall leading to the kitchen.   
  
Crack! She stopped short, looking down to see shattered glass- and a broken frame from which a family picture was haphazardly hanging. Her eyes followed the trail of destruction, stopping at at something red.   
  
A deep, crimson splatter adorning the wall leading into the living room.   
  
Her stomach dropped as she returned her gaze to the floor, stepping around the glass so she wouldn't make any noise. She came to a halt at the carpet, eyes still firmly attached to the floor, terrified to look up. For a while she just stood there, frozen, unable to make a move.   
  
Then came the smell. At first, it was barely noticeable, but the longer she stood there, the stronger it became. A deep smell of iron rust and a stench that mirrored that of a slaughterhouse filled the room. Alice's head snapped up, unable to stop herself from looking any longer.   
  
Blood stained the majority of the room, painting the walls and soaking into the white couch and dripping all over the floor. What was left of her father was unrecognizable except for the old band T-shirt he always used to wear, tattered and sticking to his bloodied corpse. Her mother lay strewn across the coffee table like a rag doll, a ghastly rip in her throat. Her little brother, who was only twelve, lay face-down on the floor in two halves- unmistakably dead.   
  
But Mel was nowhere to be found.   
  
Alice couldn't scream. Her fear was overloading, bubbling up and closing her throat so all she could do was shake like a leaf before the terrible scene of carnage that had played itself out in her living room.   
  
They were all dead. There was nothing she could do.   
  
A strangled sob finally escaped her throat. "Mel?" It came out hoarse and almost inaudible through the tears that slipped down her cheeks.   
  
"MEL!" she screeched, voice cracking an octave higher than it was meant to.   
  
Something bumped from upstairs. Alice turned quickly, rushing to the stairs, slipping and cutting her knee on some glass. She sobbed again, wobbling to her feet and rushing clumsily up the stairs, a warm trickle starting down her leg. As she got closer, she could hear quiet whimpering coming from her sister's room.   
  
"Mel!" she yelled again, bursting into the room to finally find her sister.   
  
For a terrifying moment, she thought she was dead. So much blood covered her and she had gashes in her arm. If it weren't for the small shaking of her shoulders and the ragged crying, Alice wouldn't have been able to tell her sister from the dead.   
  
"Mel! W-what happened?! How..?" she managed to choke out, kneeling beside her sister and grabbing her cold, clammy hand.   
  
Mel's lips moved but Alice was sure she misheard her. The was no way this could be happening. No way that Mel had just said that.   
  
Her sister was shaking so bad, eyes wide and terrified. She repeated the word, gripping Alice's hand tighter.   
  
"Vampires."


	2. Pedogeist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Here's the first chapter! I just couldn't stop writing today so this is up really fast. The other chapters might come just as fast or slower, it really just depends on my schedule. Anyway, thank you so much for the feedback <3 So I don't leave you guys guessing about Alice and Mel, here's a quick character description of both.
> 
> Alice Taylor | Age 22 | Stands at about 5'4 and has wavy blonde hair that falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are a deep blue and she's pretty pale. | Three words to describe her are: insecure, caring, and funny.
> 
> Melanie "Mel" Taylor | Age 25 | Stands at about 5'6 and has straight, glossy red-brown hair that falls past her shoulders. Her eyes are blue with gold specks around her pupils and she's pale like her sister. | Three words to describe her are: stubborn, hot-tempered, and kind.
> 
> Let the story begin! Please review, it really helps! C:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

**Four years later**

**Parkersburg, Ohio**

**12:17 a.m.**

 

Alice sat alone at the bar, drumming her fingers impatiently on its surface. She had been waiting for the past half hour while Mel asked around for a possible case. Though they were the only two hunters in town, word from others across the state often brought in jobs. Lately, things had been quiet, which made Alice feel all the more unsettled. 

 

The bartender cleared his throat slightly, catching her attention. “Drink?” he asked simply, probably a little agitated at the fact that in all the time she had been sitting there, she hadn't ordered one thing. His expression said something along the lines of, 'If you aren't gonna buy anything, then leave.'

 

“I'll have a strawberry daiquiri.” she answered, giving the guy a look. She wasn't in the mood for attitude from anyone. Normally, she was the calm and collected type, while Mel was the more short-tempered one, but today had just not been a good one, and Alice's patience was running thin.

 

“Comin' right up.” he turned and left just as someone sat in the seat beside her. 

 

“Long night?” the voice asked, amused.

 

Alice turned, sighing. “Mel, where have you been? You were supposed to meet me here fifteen minutes ago.”

 

Mel's hands went up in a 'calm down' gesture. “Didn't realize I had a curfew. Anyway, the guys got nothing. It's been pretty calm out there.”

 

“Yeah, which worries me.” Alice replied, taking her drink with a grateful nod at the bartender.

 

“Something will come up soon. Bound to be something creepy to kill, right? There always is. In the meantime,” Mel waved to the bartender, “Let's just relax.”

 

“I'm down for that.” Alice agreed, taking a sip of her drink.

 

* * *

 

**Lebanon, Tennessee**

**Campers Café**

**6:31 a.m.**

 

The Winchesters sat at a booth across from each other. They had just gotten done with a poltergeist case a few miles back. Sam was absorbed in his laptop, eyes scanning countless news stories for anything that might be their kind of thing. Dean, of course, was thoroughly enjoying his breakfast. After a few minutes, Sam spotted a story that looked relatively promising. He finally pulled his eyes away from the computer screen only to see his brother start in on another plate.

 

“Dean, that's your third bacon and cheese platter.” Sam observed, giving his brother a look.

 

“Hey, a guy's gotta eat. That poltergeist was one hell of a case, I'm starved.” Dean replied, mouth full.

 

Sam sighed slightly and shook his head. His food sat half-eaten beside his laptop. He just wasn't feeling that hungry this morning, not with all the crap that had gone down in the past few months.

 

“Find anything?” Dean asked after a moment.

 

“Yeah, actually. Demarest, West Virginia. Some local kids went missing a week ago. One of them was a witness, and the police are deeming him 'unreliable.'”

 

“Lemme guess...he told some wack job story to the cops?”

Sam nodded. 

 

“Idiot.” Dean muttered, shaking his head. The cops never believed anything remotely strange, even if it was staring them in the face. “What'd he say?”

 

“That a man materialized out of nowhere and axed this girl Isabel. She's one of the people that are listed missing.”

 

“Another poltergeist?” Dean asked, sounding exasperated. 

 

“Looks like it. But get this- the witness said that this all happened at a place outside of town called 'Wellon's Lunatic Asylum.' It's been abandoned since 1903.”

 

“So they went in for some kicks and never came out...anything else?”

 

Sam seemed focused on the screen, scrolling slowly as he read up on the place. “Yeah...this place has a nasty history.”

 

“Awesome. Let's get a move on, we got a drive ahead of us.” Dean waved to the waitress for the check. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Parkersburg, Ohio**

**2:56 p.m.**

 

Alice stuffed her handgun in the bag along with some other odds and ends. They had finally gotten a lead. It had taken all night, but, with some persuasion in the form of cash, their hunter 'friends' from out of town had clued them in on a pretty little number not far from where they were. According to the info, this was a confirmed poltergeist case that involved an century-old abandoned asylum. Mel was all for it, of course, she loved that sort of thing. Alice, however, got the creeps from old places like that. She didn't even like regular hospitals, let alone abandoned ones for the mentally unwell.

 

Zipping up her bag, she slung it over her shoulder and walked out of her bedroom, starting down the stairs. “Mel hurry it up!” she called.

 

A rush of footsteps sounded in the hall, followed by a protest on Alice's part as Mel rushed down the steps, squeezing past her to grab the car keys before she could.

 

“I'm driving!” Mel declared happily, wiggling the keys slightly before heading out the front door.

 

Alice rolled her eyes, smiling a little. Mel may be three years older than her, but she sure didn't act like it. Sometimes it felt like Alice was the older sister, not the other way around. As she locked the front door behind her, she took one last look at the place.  _ 'We'll be back soon.' _ she promised to herself. 

 

After the tragedy that got them into the hunting life, they had moved here. They hardly ever worked a case far from home, and when they did, Alice always looked forward to going back afterward, where life seemed relatively normal. When she made it to the car, a dusty old red 2002 Toyota Camry, she threw her bag into the back seat before getting in the passenger side of the car.

 

Mel smiled, looking excited. “This is gonna be fun.” she commented as Alice buckled up.

 

“Yeah, just don't kill us.” Alice teased.

 

“You and I both know I drive better than you, little sissy.” Mel countered, starting the car.

 

“Uhuh, whatever. Just drive.” Alice was smiling as she turned on the radio to a good pop station, singing along to 'Walk Away' by Kelly Clarkson.

 

Mel chimed in not soon after.

 

* * *

 

 

**Demarest, West Virginia**

**The Emerald Ship Inn**

**4:05 p.m.**

 

“How's the research coming?” Dean asked Sam nonchalantly as he cleaned out his handgun.

 

Sam looked out of it for a second, absorbed in what he was reading before registering what Dean said. He shrugged slightly, then nodded. “Pretty good, actually. They have this site totally built around it. Apparently, it's considered a historical landmark.”

 

“Which explains why they haven't torn the damn thing down yet.” Dean added.

 

Sam was quiet for a moment, thinking. “This guy, Doctor John Wellons...I think he's our poltergeist. Judging by the witness' description of the man that attacked him and his history with the place-” he stopped, glancing at the screen again. “Man this is messed up..”

 

“What?” Dean looked away from his gun, suddenly interested.

 

“It says here that Wellons made house calls. He'd bring people he thought 'vulnerable to mental illness' and test them.”

 

“Yeah, so?”

 

“So in 1891, there was an outbreak of mental illness. According to this, all the people afflicted had just recently went to the asylum for a checkup and been deemed mentally stable. Dean, this guy had to of been drugging them or something.”

 

“There a list of vics?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, they have a list of patients right here. Looks like most of them were young females.”

 

“Dude...that's just nasty.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Sam sighed. “That would explain why he went for Isabel...and it would also explain why the witness was the only on to survive. He was the only guy in the group.”

 

Dean nodded. “Makes sense. How'd the pedogeist die?”

 

Sam shook his head. “He went missing in 1893, shortly before the place caught fire.” He looked up at his brother. “You think he's still in the place?”

 

“I'd think so. The patients probably ganked him and stuffed his body somewhere like that case back at that asylum in Illinois.”

 

“Yeah. Well it's early still. We have time to question the witness about this whole deal.”

 

Dean sighed slightly. “I hate those monkey suits.”


	3. Holes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Whew! Jeez, I'm whipping these out pretty darn fast. Writing this story is just so much fun I can't stop!
> 
> So here we go, Chapter 2!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER, THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER DO BELONG TO ME.
> 
> ANY COINCIDENCE WITH NAMES OR PERSONS I COMPLETELY ACCIDENTAL. THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION.

**The Stanton Residence**

**4:37 p.m.**

 

The impala pulled up to the house, parking a along the sidewalk. Dean put it in park and patted the steering wheel slightly. She had just recently been fixed up the accident and he was loving how pristine she looked. Sam glanced over at his brother and rolled his eyes slightly before opening the car door.

 

Dean followed shortly afterward, and the two made their way to the front door. Sam knocked, waiting a few moments before the door opened to reveal a young man who frankly looked like he hadn't slept in days.

 

“Who are you? What do you want?” he asked shakily, glancing at them both and looking petrified.

 

“Are you Andrew Stanton?” Dean asked.

 

“Yeah, what's it to you?”

 

“We're reporters for a local magazine and we were wondering if we could hear about what you saw when your friends went missing.” Sam replied.

 

Andrew shook his head. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you. You'd just laugh like everyone else.”

 

“Try us.” Sam said, giving the kid a reassuring look.

 

The kid thought for a moment before opening up the door to let them in. A woman poked her head in from the kitchen. “Andy? Who was at the door?”

 

“Don't worry, mom, they're just reporters, it won't take long.”

 

“Alright..” she didn't sound happy, but she disappeared back into the kitchen and left them alone.

 

“So what happened that night?” Sam asked when they were all finally seated in the living room.

 

“I was hanging out with this group of girls...they're more like just acquaintances to me, I barely knew them. It's just...I was dared to hang out with them for the day. My buddies don't like them much. They said they're- uh...that they  _ were _ too goody-goody.” he corrected himself. “I was supposed to get them to do something bad, I guess, so I took them to the old asylum. Y'know, for a good scare.”

 

“Then what?” Dean asked, looking annoyed at the kid. If it wasn't for him, these people would still be alive. Why couldn't people just leave well enough alone?

 

“Well we went in and Angela got real scared. Said she didn't want to be there anymore. She turned and ran back before we could stop her and we didn't want to split up. I swear, I thought she got out, I didn't know-”

 

“It's okay.” Sam assured. “What happened after that?”

 

“Laura wanted to go back and Isabel saw a sign for the stairs at the end of the hall and she...she just went for it. She started walking real fast and we followed her then...it happened.” Andrew's eyes looked a million miles away and filled with fear. “This guy...he just appears out of thin air and he takes this axe...and...”

 

Andrew looked close to tears.

 

“He cut her head off.” he said quietly.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows. He had read in the article that Andrew saw the girl get killed with an axe, but he didn't mention she had been beheaded. That added a whole new spectrum to the case.

 

“Now this guy. Did he seem to flicker like a mirage or something?” Dean asked, looking more or less intrigued.

 

“Yeah...how'd you know?” Andrew finally came back to the present.

 

“We write about this kind of thing...it's what our magazine's about.” Sam clarified.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Was there anything else? Cold spots, voices, black goo?” Dean pried. 

 

“Uh...yeah I think so. The room was really cold. But I didn't see any black goo. As for voices...” he shook his head. “Laura and I were too busy screaming to hear anything.”

 

Sam nodded and continued, “After the incident...how did you escape?”

 

“I ran like hell. Never ran so fast in my life. Laura was right behind me, I could hear her, but for some reason when I finally got out...she was gone.”

 

“She just disappeared?” Dean asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah. She should have been behind me.”

 

“Okay, that should be enough for our article. Thank you for your time.” Sam said, standing up.

 

“Uh, no problem.”

 

Dean stood, giving Andrew a look as Sam started for the door.

 

“Hey kid. Stay out of trouble.” he warned.

 

“I will, believe me. I'm not going within fifty feet of the place.” Andrew replied, shuddering slightly.

 

“Good.” 

 

“So Isabel was beheaded. That's new.” Dean commented when they were finally alone in the car.

 

“I'll say...maybe that was Wellons' poison.”

 

“What like he had a kink for headless chicks?”

 

“I wouldn't word it like that, but yeah, I guess.” Sam shook his head. “This case just keeps getting more gruesome by the minute.”

 

“Ah, well we can visit the Doc's place tomorrow. As for right now,” Dean started the car, smiling proudly when he heard the engine purr, “Let's go get some grub.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Porter's Motel**

**5:02 p.m.**

 

Alice lay on her stomach on the scratchy motel bed sheet, examining a local newspaper. They had arrived around 20 minutes ago, heading to the first motel they saw. Now they were all hauled up, researching what they were up against. Alice shivered slightly, the air conditioning getting to her.

 

“Jeez, could you blast the air any higher?” she commented.

 

“You're a lizard, you know that?” Mel replied, laughing slightly.

 

“That doesn't even make any sense.”

 

“Yeah it does. You're cold-blooded so if the room's cold, you're cold. Simple as that.”

 

Alice sighed, exasperated. “Whatever. You find anything besides what we already know?”

 

“Besides the fact that this guy was obviously a pervert? Nope. You?”

 

“Just that the Asylum's definitely out best bet. Lots of pain and anger there. Magnet for ghosts.”

 

Mel grinned, closing the laptop before jumping onto her bed. “This is going to be so much fun!”

 

“Yeah totally. Mutilated bodies and angry ghosts all wrapped up in one huge creepy building.  _ Really _ fun.” Alice said sarcastically.

 

“Oh, come on. It's like a real-life horror novel.”

 

“Our whole life is a horror novel.” Alice sighed. “I guess it could be fun. Just as long as we both stay alive.”

 

“We've made it this far, haven't we?” 

 

Alice smiled a little. Maybe their life wasn't so bad. They had each other.

 

* * *

 

**Easy Street Pub**

**8:32 p.m.**

 

“Ah, would you look at that. This place is awesome.” Dean commented, eyeing up some attractive women that sat on the other side of the pub.

 

Sam took a small gulp of his beer, ignoring his brother. He had grown used to this kind of thing and preferred to just blank it out. Dean, on the other hand, took Sam's silence as a go-ahead sign and headed over to talk to one of the women. Since their father's death, Dean had this giant gaping hole in his soul. Filling it up with booze and women helped drown some of the pain- if only for a little while. He was one of those suffer in silence types. People didn't need to know his problems. His burdens were his own to bear. 

 

After fifteen minutes, Sam pulled himself out of his own thoughts and glanced around for Dean. He found him in the corner of the pub, apparently in deep conversation with one very attractive brunette, who looked extremely interested. Jessica popped into his mind, bringing back happy, but unwanted memories of the years they were together. Getting over her was hard- hard enough that he thought he'd never get over her. His fist clenched, his thoughts moving to the yellow-eyed demon. Sighing, he stood up and downed the last of his beer, heading outside. He needed to go for a walk.

 

Meanwhile, Alice and Mel walked down the sidewalk of town, headed toward the local pub. They were due for one more night of relaxation before they jumped head-first into crazy town. 

 

“I don't know why we always have to go to these places. Every town we go to, it seems we go to pubs and bars.” Alice said.

 

“Yeah because that's where most of the interesting people go. It's kind of like seeing the town's personality, you know?” Mel replied.

 

“Yeah, I get that part and I agree...I just don't want another repeat of New Orleans.”

 

Mel laughed. “Oh God, don't even mention that. That was insane.”

 

“And we were insane for even walking in.” Alice went to walk in, not paying attention to the fact that someone was coming out at the same time.

 

She bumped hard into them and stumbled back slightly, looking up- looking way up -to see who she had slammed into. Sam blinked, snapping out of his thoughts to look at the girl he had almost knocked over.

 

“Sorry.” they said at the same time.

 

Sam laughed a little. “No, it was my fault I wasn't watching.”

 

Alice smiled a little. “Neither was I.”

 

“Guess we're both guilty, then.” he said, then added, “I'm Sam.”

 

“Alice.”

 

“Nice to meet you.”

 

“You too.” Alice said. Mel nudged her sister lightly. She blinked and glanced at her sister before looking back at Sam. “Well I have to go. See you around?” 

 

“Yeah. See you.” Sam smiled lightly before turning and walking down the sidewalk.

 

“What was that?” Mel asked. “Why didn't you ask him out or something?”

 

“Me? Ask someone out? Please, Mel, I can't even look at a guy without being awkward. Besides, I don't do the whole 'dating' thing, not with our job. He's just a normal guy. Normal guys get killed.”

 

“Yeah, yeah nice excuses.”

 

“I'm serious.”

 

“Okay,” Mel said, heading in. Then turning to glance at Alice she added, “By the way, you weren't awkward at all with that guy.”

 

“Must be the apocalypse, then.” Alice muttered.

  
  



	4. Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Hey everyone! This one took a while to get out because of college starting and everything, but now I'll be able to write faster since I have a lot of time between classes to kill so I can write! :)
> 
> The OCs personalities come out a little more in this chapter, but they really get going in the next one, which will be one of the most interesting chapters, I think. Please review, it really helps! C:
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs HOWEVER ARE MINE.

**The Emerald Ship Inn**

**5:34 a.m.**

 

Sam opened the door to the motel room, just getting back after his morning walk. He had only gotten a couple of hours of sleep last night and too much was weighing on his mind to try and fall back asleep. Yawning slightly, he turned on the lights and opened the curtains to wake Dean up. He was still sprawled out on the bed, out cold.

 

“Dean.” Sam said loudly, tossing a pillow at him.

 

“Wha-?” Dean opened his eyes, squinting at his brother. “What the hell man, what time is it?”

 

“Little past five thirty. I thought we could hit the breakfast buffet then head over to the local library to do some more research.”

 

“Five thirty? Why do we even need to be up this early?”

 

“Because, Dean, you take forever to eat breakfast. Plus the library here has an archive that houses a lot of the local families' records. I think we need to look into this Wellons guy some more.”

 

“Well that's just awesome.” Dean said sarcastically, rubbing his face slightly before easing out of bed.

 

“Dude how late were you even out last night?”

 

“I dunno...two..maybe three. I don't remember, man I passed out as soon as I got in. Where'd you run off to?”

 

“I went for a walk and then came back to the room.” Sam said simply, shrugging. 

 

“You and your walks...” Dean muttered, starting to get dressed.

 

“Well I wasn't about to stay and watch you drool over that girl you were talking to.” 

 

“Do I hear jealousy, Sammy?”

 

“Shut up.”

 

Dean looked at his brother, making a face. “Bitch.”

 

“Jerk.” 

 

* * *

 

**Porter's Motel**

**6:57 a.m.**

 

“So what's the plan?” Alice asked Mel as she watched her leaf through the local newspaper they had bought at a gas station in town.

 

“We should split up. This case looks pretty complicated, so getting the researching part over with sooner would be best.” Mel replied, eyes still scanning the paper. 

 

Alice nodded. “That way we could head to the asylum tonight and get this done with.”

 

“Exactly. Okay...” Mel closed the paper and set it on the table. “I'll go talk to that Andrew kid, you head over to the library and see if you can dig anything up on Wellons.”

 

“Sounds good. When should we meet back?”

 

Mel glanced at the bedside clock. “Around one, I'd say.”

 

“Then we could get some lunch.”

 

“Yeah. Call if you get any leads.” Mel headed to the door, putting on her sunglasses and grabbing the car keys. Andrew's house was further outside of town, while the library was only a few blocks away- Alice wouldn't be needing a lift.

 

“You too.” Alice replied as she heard the door shut. 

 

Packing a quick bag with some books she had brought, along with a recent local newspaper, she cast one final glance at the hotel room before leaving. 

 

“What was it you said you needed?” the young librarian at the counter asked. She was obviously new, probably some high school student working a part-time job, which put luck on Alice's side. This girl would be easy to trick into giving her information if she needed to.

 

“A family record file. Wellons.” Alice replied, smiling. “I'm a student at the local college, we're doing this family history project. We were allowed to pick any family, but I thought, hey- why not go local, y'know?”

 

“Oh, totally, I know. Wellons, you said? Isn't that the family that own the old asylum?” she asked.

 

Alice nodded. “Yeah. I love old stuff like that.”

 

“Good taste. I'll be right back with it for you.” She turned and headed into the back room where all libraries kept their records. As soon as she disappeared into the doorway, Alice's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and flipped it open, hitting the talk button and quickly bringing it up to her ear.

 

“Something up?” she asked immediately.

 

“We've got company. Other hunters in town. When I asked Andrew if I could ask him questions he told me that he had already been interviewed. I dug deeper and turns out they asked all the routine questions.” Mel replied, sounding serious.

 

“Great.” Alice sighed. “Wait, how'd you dig deeper?”

 

“Does it matter? I got the answers we needed.”

 

“It matters, Mel, what did you do?” she asked warily, partly scared she might have done something to the poor boy. 

 

“I told some bullshit story, okay? Calm down. Anyway, we can't let these hunters get any more information. This is our hunt.”

 

“I'll take care of it.”

 

“Okay. I'll interview the kid some more, see if there's anything he's keeping a secret. Seeya at one.”

 

The call ended and Alice glanced around her, eyes scanning everyone. None of them looked like the hunter type, but then again, neither did she at a quick glance. Other than the occasional scarring on her arms, legs, and torso from some closes calls, she looked pretty normal- it was her eyes that gave away her hardship. ' _ Eyes are the windows to the soul, after all. In that case, I should get out of here.' _ She reasoned. Her mind was called back out of her thoughts when the girl came back with a dusty folder.

 

“Here ya go- Wellons family file. Took me a bit to find it, but here it is.”

 

“Thank you. Hey, I really have to go I'm running late for a class and I don't have time to copy this...think I could take it with me and return it tomorrow?” She put on her best desperate college student face.

 

“Uh...well these aren't supposed to leave the building..”

 

“I know...okay I'll just- I'll just take the grade I don't have another choice. Thanks anyway.” She turned to leave, but not too quickly because she knew what was coming next.

 

“No, wait. Don't do that. Here, take it with you and bring it back first thing tomorrow. And I mean first thing tomorrow. I might get fired for this.”

 

“Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver! Here take this, it's the least I can do after you saving my ass.” Alice rummaged in her pocket and pulled out a twenty, handing to the girl.

 

“Thanks, I know how things can be with deadlines. Good luck!”

 

With a wave goodbye, Alice tucked the folder under her arm and headed for the exit quickly, turning to go back to the hotel. She carefully placed the folder in the bag she had brought so if she did pass the hunters on the way back, thy wouldn't notice anything suspicious. A rush of anger stirred inside of her. Other hunters annoyed her more than naught, they never knew when to mind their own business. Some of them were even dangerous to the point that if you messed with their kill, they'd kill you- or use you as bait. She had heard stories and the moral of every one was that other hunters were bad news. 

 

Her thoughts returned to the girl at the library.  _ 'She leads such an simple life. I'd take high school drama and homework any day over this.' _ she thought, feeling a slight pang of resentment toward her. 

 

_ 'Some people have it so easy...At least now those hunters won't be able to get a hold of this. Sucks for them.' _

 

 

* * *

 

 

**Demarest Public Library**

**7:22 a.m.**

 

“What's the matter, Sammy? Looks like someone stuck a stick up your ass.” Dean commented as they walked in.

 

“Oh well gee, I don't know, Dean maybe it's because you took an hour to eat at the hotel before chatting up some girl there for another fifteen minutes. I mean c'mon, man, we're working a job here!” Sam replied, exasperatedly moving his arms as he talked.

 

Dean shrugged. “Hey, she was good-lookin'...and she gave me some info on the asylum so it wasn't all fun and games.”

 

“Oh yeah? What'd she say, that the place was haunted? That's brand new information.” The sarcasm in his voice was enough to make Dean raise an eyebrow.

 

“No, she told me that Dr. Perv just didn't decide to become a doctor out of the blue, it was because of his previous history. Like, the dude was crazy.”

 

Sam's eyebrows raised, obviously impressed that Dean wasn't making things up. “Crazy as in...mental illness?”

 

“The guy was off the deep end but he got help for it, which is why he wanted to become a doctor himself.”

 

“It makes sense...so if Wellons was already insane once, he could of regressed back to his old mindset on the job and started drugging those women.”

 

“Like I said, the guy's a real pedo.”

 

“Let's see what else we can find on him. The family's file should be here.” He reached the front desk and made eye contact with the young blonde behind the counter. “Excuse me, I'd like to see the Wellons family file-”

 

“You doing a project or something? For the college?” she interrupted.

 

“Uh...yeah, I need it pretty bad so it'd be great if I could see it.”

 

“Sorry the Wellons' file is currently out. I think your project partner picked it up earlier, I let her have it until tomorrow.”

 

Sam was surprised for a moment, then went along with it. “Oh yeah, she probably did, she's always doing that. Did she take anything else out? I don't want to waste my time looking for the stuff she already has..”

 

“No, I think that was it. She seemed pretty rushed. Said she was late for class.”

 

“Okay thanks.” he said, smiling at the girl before turning to walk toward where Dean stood, his expression immediately changing to a serious one. “Someone's here, Dean. Another hunter. She lent the file to a girl who said she was doing a college project. Sound familiar to you?”

 

“Yeah, it sounds like every other excuse we've used when getting info on these sons o' bitches. She say anything else?”

 

“Just that she skipped out pretty fast. Apparently she was late for something.”

 

“Or just trying to get the jump on us. From what it sounds like, she probably knows that we're here and went through the trouble of screwing us over. What a bitch...”

 

“She didn't take anything else though, so we're ahead there. I say we just keep researching and head over the asylum tonight to get it over with, maybe beat her there.”

 

“Maybe...either way, she's goin' down.”


	5. Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> I had a two-hour break today between classes and I just couldn't stop writing! Just a warning, this one gets gory, but you already knew that obviously since this fic is rated M. Please review, it helps a lot!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

**Porter's Motel**

**5:27 p.m.**

  
  


Alice walked into the hotel room, Mel following close behind her. They had just gotten done having dinner at a local restaurant after a long day's research on both their parts. Alice headed straight for the small desk in the room, picking up the file and notes she had been keeping on the case. 

 

“Let's go over what we have and then head to the asylum. Sooner we get this done, the more likely that we'll be out of here before those other hunters even knew what hit them.” Mel said, nodding slightly toward the file her sister was holding.

 

“You first. That way we can hook your leads into mine- better to start out with the most recent problem at hand.” Alice replied.   
  


“Andrew was giving off one of those lying vibes so I pushed him around a little. Acted like I was an undercover cop and he could be arrested for telling false information to an officer. You wanna know what he told me? He  _ did _ hear a voice, unlike he told our rivals. Wellons was screaming something, a name.” Mel plopped down on the side of the bed as she spoke, crossing her legs. “Cassie.”

 

“Cassie?” Alice's eyes lit up, her attention quickly going to the file as she leafed through it. That's Wellons' wife...when I went to the old folks home-”

 

“You went where? Did you find a living relative?” Mel inquired quickly.

 

“Yes, his granddaughter, Missy. She mentioned that her mother had told her about conflict between her parents. There's a whole bunch of nasty stuff all through this family's tree.”

 

“Give me a quick summary.”

 

“Okay well Wellons and Cassie only had one daughter, Annabel. Annabel got married and had three kids, George, Lily, and Missy, in that order. George dies in a car accident at 16 and Lily died of self-inflicted blunt-force trauma to the head in a mental ward. Missy's the only survivor of her siblings.”

 

“So Lily was psychotic and so was her grandfather...no coincidence there, it must run in the family.”

 

“But Wellons wasn't just labeled psychotic, he actually was as a kid. His medical records show that when he was younger, he was mentally ill and often would capture and kill small animals in his backyard, beheading them and dissecting them for fun. Even did it to the neighbor's cat. Apparently he got help for his issues and afterward was so inspired, he decided to become a psychiatrist himself.”

 

“So he could help people like him. Then when he's head honcho of the asylum he has a mental break and goes back to being a psycho.”

 

“Exactly. Cassie knew about it. She knew about all of it and Missy told me that her mother often heard her screaming at Wellons, telling him she hated what he was doing. Even after the fire and Wellons' disappearance, she didn't get along with him. She even called off the search early; she wanted him gone.”

 

“Psycho doctor betrayed by his wife...definitely vengeful spirit material. So now we know he beheads and dissects his victims, so that's probably what happened to the other two girls Andrew was with. We already know it happened to Isabel.” 

 

“Their bodies are probably where Wellons' is, but we have no idea where to start for that one. He could be anywhere.”

 

“Looks like we'll need to get a good start. Let's head out now, we have ourselves some thing to kill and some hunters to beat.”

 

Alice smiled and loaded a pistol. “You got that right.”

 

* * *

 

**N. Hallow Rd**

**6:03 p.m.**

 

“Okay, shoot. What'd you find out about the asylum?” Dean asked as the two sat in the Impala, making their way down the road. Sam had taken a few books out from the library on the building's history and looked through them while Dean had prepared the guns and equipment for the hunt. 

 

“Well it's definitely going to take a while to find the body, I mean this place is like a maze. Three floors, 4 different wards, over 300 rooms- we've got our work cut out for us.” Sam explained, skimming some notes he had taken down. 

 

“Awesome, any other bad news you wanna hit me with? 'Cause I'm so used to it lately, it all sounds the same.” Dean commented angrily, gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

 

Sam made a face. “Uh...well now that you mention it we are going into this kind of blind. We have no information on Wellons other than Andrew's testimony and what I found on the web. With that other hunter taking the file, she really-”

 

“Screwed us, I know. And that's another thing, the bitch could be working with other people. There could be a group of them for all we know. This whole thing's jacked up.” Dean turned into the large graveled area outside of the asylum, parking the car.

 

“Yeah, but it doesn't change the fact that we have to do this, Dean. Other people could die and we can't risk that.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know...son of a bitch.” An old red Camry had just pulled in about the same time they did. Dean's eyes narrowed until he could make out who they were. “They're chicks. Hunter chicks, well that's just great.”

 

Sam looked confused, then surprised as the two women got out of the car. “Wait a second, Dean I know them...”

 

“What?” Dean looked at him like he was crazy.

 

“Last night at the bar when I went for a walk I bumped into this girl on accident...I'm pretty sure that's her and the other one's her sister, I think.” Sam shook his head. “This is weird, man.”

 

“I'll say. You really know how to pick 'em, Sammy that girl's a real bitch and I'm sure the other one is just as peachy.” He sighed and got out of the car.

 

Sam noticed that both of them were looking their way, facial expressions different, Mel was casting a glare toward Dean while Alice was giving Sam a look of mingled surprise and resentment.

 

“Alice?” Sam asked, still not believing that the pretty girl he had bumped into at the bar last night would be a hunter; she looked too innocent.

 

“Sam...I didn't think you were part of this.” She cast a glance at her sister. “Looks like we found the other hunters.”

 

“And it looks like we've found the assholes that stole our file.” He gave Alice the go-screw-yourselves smile. “Thanks for that.”

 

“Oh, can it, douchewad. This is our hunt so you and your brother need to back the hell off.” Mel interjected, hand clenching into a fist. 

 

“No way, smartass, this is our hunt  _ you _ back off.” Dean countered.

 

“Look, why don't we all just calm down and talk this out. Maybe we could work together, it's not safe for you two to go in there alone-” Sam started to say, only for Alice to interrupt.

 

“Not safe? Excuse you, we're hunters, just like you and just as good as you. If you think just because we're women and you're ' _ big strong men' _ that you get to have this hunt, then you'd be wrong.” she was glaring now, obviously insulted. “Don't pull that with us it won't work.”

 

Sam was honestly taken aback by her outburst, she hadn't seemed like the type. If anything, he had assumed she would back him up and calm Dean and Mel down. “I wasn't trying to insult you, I'm sorry I was just saying that it would be safer for all of us-”

 

“Don't bother, Sammy, they're too hard-headed. Besides, I'd rather die than work with that.” He motioned toward Mel, whom he had quickly come to loathe in the past five minutes. The feeling was mutual.

 

“You might die soon if you keep talking like  _ that _ .” Mel replied, taking a threatening step toward him.

 

Alice cast a nervous glance at her sister before returning her gaze to Sam. “Thanks for your concern, but we're going in regardless. Let's go, Mel.” She turned and started for the entrance. Mel soon followed after glaring one last time at Dean.

 

As soon as they were out of earshot, Dean started grumbling angrily. “Looks like it's first to the finish, then. We're gonna beat those stupid bitches I swear. C'mon, let's do this.”

 

He stomped off toward the entrance. Sam stayed behind for a moment, inwardly sighing. Things had taken a turn for the worst and he couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed that Alice had reacted to him like that. He hadn't meant to insult her.  _ 'Guess she just doesn't like me.' _ he thought, starting to walk toward the asylum.

 

As he passed under the doorway behind Dean, a sudden and familiar head-splitting pain erupted in his skull, making Sam grunt and almost fall over. He clutched his head, squinting his eyes shut against the almost unbearable agony. 

 

“Sammy!? Sam, you okay?” Dean was at his side instantly, but Sam couldn't hear him, he was already somewhere else.

 

_ Alice was standing in what looked like a concrete room next to her sister. The walls were dirty and caked with grime and remnants of dried blood. She was in deep conversation with Mel, a look of worry on her face. _

 

_ “We're gonna get through this, Alice, okay? We're tough and we have an advantage.” Mel comforted her. _

 

_ “I know, I just hate this.” Alice sighed, hugging herself with her arms. “Not knowing when or how I'm going to die...I mean, you know how terrified I am of that. I'm the worst possible person for this job.” _

 

_ “Alone, maybe but not with me with you. We're a dynamic duo, Al! I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that.” Mel's normally serious expression turned to one of sisterly fondness. _

 

_ “I know.” _

 

_ “Now let's find this corpse and burn it before the boys do. Show 'em who's boss.” _

 

_ Alice smiled. “Yeah, let's kick their asses.” She went to take a step and froze. “Do you hear that?” _

 

_ Mel listened, then nodded. “Sounds like-” _

 

_ “CAAASSSIIEEEE!!!” the angry wail became louder until the ghost of what used to be John Wellons materialized out of thin air, brandishing a rusty, bloodstained axe. _

 

_ Alice's scream was cut short into a gurgle as the head of the axe buried itself deep in her neck. It hit her with such force that she was pushed up against the wall, causing the axe to crunch deeper, sending pulsing sprays of warm, sticky blood gushing out of her throat as it severed her windpipe, arteries, and spinal cord all at once. Her eyes were wide, mouth gaping and twitching as her last reflexes made her try to gasp for breath, but she didn't have lungs anymore. The lower half of her body dropped to the floor, spreading a crimson puddle from the stump of her neck while her head still teetered helplessly on the top of the axe blade. The ghost disappeared with a crazed chuckle and his weapon went with him, sending Alice's head plummeting to the floor with a loud, wet, crack. _

 

_ Mel stood shock-still, eyes wide and mouth open in silent terror before she finally let out a blood-curdling scream that burst through the walls. _

 

Sam gasped at the scream in his ears, his hands shaking with the horror of what he had just witnessed. For a second, he didn't remember which was reality. The screams had seemed so real...

 

“Sam!?  _ Sam _ !!”

 

It was Dean's panicked voice that brought him to the present. He breathed in shakily and slowly straightened himself up, looking out of it. Things had just taken a turn for the worst outcome possible.

 

“I'm fine, Dean...I'm fine.” Sam assured him, not meeting his brother's eyes because he was sure his own were filled with tears. He closed his eyes and righted himself. A surge of urgency hit him and he turned back to Dean with a grim expression. “We have to find them. Now.” He stated, his voice stern. It shook slightly as he continued. 

 

“I just saw Alice die.”


	6. Cooperation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> This is where things start getting serious! So buckle up guys ;)
> 
> I love having long breaks between classes so I can write these, I was afraid I wouldn't have time. Anyway, please review, any comment helps! :D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

**6:33 p.m.**

 

Alice and Mel made their way down the dim hallway, glancing into rooms as they passed them. Some of them were locked tightly shut and Alice found herself hoping that what they needed to find wouldn't be behind one of them.

 

“Can you believe those assholes?? The shorter one just wouldn't let it go, would he? Ugh, men...” Mel angrily grumbled.

 

“I know. He's a real jerk, but I'm not so sure about Sam, he's more of an un-knowing jerk. He doesn't do it on purpose, at least.” Alice mused.

 

“Either way, I don't ever want to see their sorry asses ever again.”

 

“Hate to break it to you, but we probably will. We're both looking for the same thing, it's just a matter of who gets there first.”

 

“Well then let's show them how much better than them we really are and get there before they do- ugh...” Mel's nose wrinkled suddenly. “You smell that?”

 

Alice paused for a moment and sniffed the air. “Not really, what is- oh my God, never mind. I smell it.”

 

Mel took a few steps forward and poked her head into a room before heading in. Alice reluctantly followed, dreading what was inside. She hated corpses. They always made her sick. Normally, corpses were Mel's thing and the killing fell on Alice's shoulders, with Mel backing her up. As soon as she stepped into the room, she was greeted with a severed head in her face, dangling by it's blood-soaked and grimy blonde hair from Mel's hand.

 

“Look, I found Angela.” she said, an amused tone in her voice.

 

Alice shuddered and felt bile raise in her throat. Angela had been dead for almost a week now and the smells her head were giving off would be enough to knock down a horse. “Mel, stop!” she warned, gagging.

 

Mel made a face and glanced at the head. “It's just a severed head, Al. We're used to this kind of thing, I don't get why it grosses you out so bad.”

 

“Just- please get it away from me or I'm gonna..” Alice swallowed and turned away with her eyes shut to try and pass the nausea. 

 

“Okay, sorry.” She put the head back on the ground before reaching into her bag to grab her hand sanitizer.

 

Alice breathed a shaky sigh and felt the wave of sickness slowly fade. Her eyes flew open as she heard footsteps in the hall. “ _ Shit. _ ” she cursed under her breath.

 

“Where do you think they went?” she heard man's voice say. He sounded disgruntled.  _ 'Probably Dean.' _ Alice thought.

 

“I don't know, Dean but we have to find them soon or-” Sam stopped as he passed a room and spotted the girls inside. “Thank God.”

 

“Oh, _ great _ . What the hell do you two want?” Mel glared.

 

Dean went to open his mouth to retort, but Sam held up a hand to stop him. “I need to talk to Alice. Alone.” Sam said.

 

“What? Why? If there's something you want to say to me just say it in front of-”

 

“Alice,  _ please _ .” Sam pleaded, looking slightly distraught.

 

She blinked, confused by the emotion in his voice and the concern in his eyes. “Uh...okay.” she turned to Mel. “I'll be right back.”

 

“Oh yes please, leave me with the angry dwarf.” Mel complained.

 

“Hey, I'm not too thrilled either, bitchface.” Dean commented.

 

Their voices faded as Alice followed Sam into the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot, Sam turned to her, expression serious.

 

“There's something important I need to tell you.” he said quickly.

 

Alice was honestly a little concerned. His whole demeanor had changed since she had last saw him outside. Something was definitely very wrong. Though she had snapped at him earlier and still harbored some dislike toward him, she wasn't the kind of person to ignore someone in a situation like this.

 

“Okay...go ahead. Is everything okay with you?” she asked, looking up at him.

 

“Me? Uh...honestly, I'm not too sure right now but that's not the point. The thing is that I have these visions..”

 

“Visions? Like psychic stuff?”

 

“Yeah and I had one just a little bit ago and that's why we came to find you-”

 

“Wait. Hold on. We're not exactly friends here, why'd you come to talk to me about it? I'm sure your brother is the one you should be having this confessional to, not me.” Alice was starting to feel a little awkward with the whole conversation. Mostly, she just thought the stress of the job had gotten to him and he was probably losing it.

 

“It's not a confessional, it's a warning. Alice, I had a vision about you. I saw you die.” Just saying that made Sam cringe a little from the memory.

 

“You...what?”

 

“If my vision comes true...you die today. Which is why-”

 

“Wow, y'know I thought you were actually trying to make friends here but seriously??” Alice interrupted, looking angry and a little hurt. “You really think I'm that stupid to believe any of this? I don't scare that easy and I'm not stupid enough to fall for it so if you think I'm giving this hunt to you and calling it quits then you can go screw yourself.” 

 

She turned to leave but Sam caught her arm. He had to make her understand. The second he touched her, she jerked her arm away, glaring furiously. “Don't touch me.” she said through her teeth.

 

“You didn't let me finish. I was going to say we need to work together to get through this. I'm not lying to you, I swear. I wouldn't lie about this.”

 

Alice stood there for a few minutes, studying him. His eyes were sincere and had a desperateness in them. She felt all the fight leave her and shame take its place for her misunderstanding. “I...you're not lying, are you?”

 

Sam shook his head. “I'm not.” he said sincerely.

 

Alice's thoughts wandered as she finally put together everything he had said before. “You...saw me die. I die today...” 

 

“No, you don't. I won't let you die, I promise.”

 

A weak smile graced Alice's lips before she frowned slightly. “I'm sorry for snapping at you. I thought you were an ass, but you're not.”

 

Sam smiled, looking unsure. “Thanks?”

 

Alice let out a small laugh. “Don't take my attitude too personally, I treat most guys like that. Anyway...we should probably get back before those two kill each other.”

 

“Oh crap...yeah, we should.” Sam gave her a glance before heading back toward the room. She followed soon after. When they walked in, Mel was looking daggers at Dean from across the room. They were both on separate sides, looking like two animals that each wanted the other dead.

 

“Finally! Come on, Al, we're getting away from these assholes.” Mel said, grabbing her bag.

 

“Wait.” Sam said. “I was thinking that all four of us could work together. I mean, you two know the details about Wellons and Dean and I know all about the asylum. That way we have all the information, not just half.”

 

“Like hell we will. I'd rather get killed by the damn ghost than work with you two.” Mel replied, spite in her voice.

 

“Actually, Mel, I agree with Sam. We should work together, it would benefit all of us.” Alice said, then she looked slightly nervous and added, “And it would be safer.”

 

Mel seemed caught off guard by her sister's sudden change of heart. “What? Did he brainwash you?”

 

“He didn't have to, it makes sense. We were stupid to go into this alone, I mean I know we're strong, but this thing goes after women.”

 

“You know we have an advantage, Alice. It doesn't matter.”

 

“It  _ does _ matter. I'm going with them, Mel,  what are you doing?”

 

Mel looked conflicted and turned her gaze toward Dean. “You agree with this? 'Cause I sure as hell don't want to work with  _ you _ .”

 

“Trust me, sweetheart, the feeling is mutual, but I agree with those two. It'd be best if we stick together.”

 

Mel sighed. “Alright, fine. We'll work together.” Then, when Alice smiled, she added, “But that doesn't mean I'm going to like it.”

 

Dean shrugged. “Works for me.” He turned and headed out of the room. “Let's get going then. I wanna gank this thing before midnight.”

 

Mel rolled her eyes and followed, not caring if Alice was following. At the moment, she was a little ticked at her sister. Alice sighed a little, knowing just by Mel's walk that she was angry. She followed Sam once he left the room. As they walked down the hall, Sam slowed his pace a little to walk next to Alice.

 

“Hey, you okay?” he asked. He had noticed Mel's coldness toward her saw how crestfallen she looked.

 

“Yeah, I guess. I will be soon at least.”

 

Sam nodded and turned his attention back to the corridor in front of them. Both Dean and Mel were stopped by a large doorway, looking wary. Dean motioned for them to get over there. 

 

“Hey, I think they found something.” Sam said quietly, quickening his pace. 

 

Alice followed, glancing at Mel when she got close enough. “What is it?” she whispered.

 

“Two ghosts. Both nurses. They look like they'd be the vengeful type..” Mel replied softly. Apparently her anger had subsided.

 

“A lot of them must of died here...” Sam added, voice lowered.

 

Alice took a cautious step forward to peek her head around and get a good look, but her foot landed on the glass rounded side of an old syringe. It rolled forward, pitching her backward as the syringe flew forward and hit the wall loudly. She braced herself for her back to hit the hard concrete floor, but she hit something soft instead. Sam had caught her on reflex. 

 

“You okay?” He asked.

 

“Yeah..” she replied breathlessly, caught off guard by how warm and comforting his arms felt. He slowly helped her back into standing position and let go. “Thanks.”

 

Sam smiled a little in reply.   
  


“Uh, guys...we have a problem.” Dean said. “They heard us.”

 

Loud, female screeching and cackling echoes through the hall as the two specters burst from the room. They were gruesome to the eye, dressed in soiled and blood-soaked white linen dresses. One's stomach was ripped clean open and her guts haphazardly hung from the wound, some making terrible dragging noises on the floor. The other's eye hung out of the socket and her jaw was completely missing, so all that came out of her was a sickening gurgling noise. Mel and Dean backed away to the other side of the doorway, the ghosts now separating Sam and Alice from them. The jaw-less woman gurgled and flew at Mel and Dean as they sprinted off down the hallway. Sam stared in horror at the ghost that remained as she made her way toward them, her guts dragging. Alice was still, terrified.

 

“Run.” he said, starting to back up. When Alice didn't move, he grabbed her hand and pulled her, taking off down the hall. 

 

The ghost nurse screeched and took off after them, stumbling at times over her own body. Sam whipped around a corner and headed quickly into the first room he saw, pressing himself to the wall next to the door. Alice stood beside him, unknowingly gripping his hand with her fear. She couldn't stop thinking that this might be when she would die. Slowly, the screeching faded and the only sound was their breathing. 

 

“We lost her.” Sam said, relieved.

 

Alice's eyes widened, realizing the situation. “We also lost Mel and Dean...”

  
The ghosts had separated them completely from each other. They were now on their own.   



	7. Doubt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Sorry this one took so long, guys! The chapters will be coming out quicker from now on, I'm getting into the groove now. Also, from now on the story won't say what time it is. This is to make time feel like it's going slower and also to give it a sense of urgency (like it's taking too long, what's going to happen now? or something). It will also be switching between Sam and Alice and Dean and Mel story-wise.
> 
> Please review, it really motivates me!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

Mel walked ahead of Dean, her stride giving away the irritation she was trying to suppress. She had met some annoying guys before, but this one took the cake. 

 

“Silent treatment, huh? Good try, sweetheart, but this isn't a punishment, it's a friggin' gift.” Dean commented from a little behind her. In all actuality, it was annoying him that she wasn't saying a word. He liked arguing with her.

  
  


“It's not a silent treatment.” Mel replied briskly. “It's more like I don't feel like wasting words talking to  _ you _ .”

 

“Wasting words? Seriously? You have some balls talking to me like that after all of this.”

 

“After what? You getting us away from that ghost? Oh please, I could of done that myself with my eyes closed.”

 

“Keep talkin', all I hear is bullshit. It's your damn sister's fault we're in this mess. No wonder she's going to bite the dust, she's so accident prone-”

 

Mel stopped abruptly, Dean almost slamming into her. Her eyes were filled with cold fury. “What did you just say?”

 

“She didn't tell you?” Dean's eyebrow raised. He finally had something over her.

 

“Tell me what? Spill. Now.” 

 

He shrugged. “Guess she thought it wasn't important enough to tell you. Sorry.”

 

Mel closed what distance was left between them, hands clenched into fists. “If you like that pretty face of yours, I'd spill.”

 

Dean smirked slightly. He liked how close she was. “Alright, you asked for it. See, my brother's got this psychic mojo thing going on and he saw your sister die. Today. We're the only ones who can stop it, so if I were you, I'd start sucking up.”

 

Mel's narrowed and fury-filled eyes widened slightly, fear replacing the anger. She shook her head slightly, trying to hide the emotion. “No. You're lying.”

 

“Not something I'd lie about, but whatever. Believe what you want, it's still gonna happen if we don't gank this bastard before he gets her.” His want to annoy her was fading fast, as his own emotions convicted him. If he were in Mel's situation and Sam was in danger, he'd want all the help he could get. He sighed slightly. “Look, don't get me wrong, I still hate your guts, but I'm willing to help. I know what it feels like to be responsible for someone..”

 

Mel's eyes met his with a scrutinizing look. She didn't trust this guy, not at all, but she would need him if she was going to save her sister. Knowing she might regret it, she made the tough decision to trust him. “Okay. We'll play friendly until this is over, pretty boy. So watch yourself.” She turned and started walking again.

 

Dean grinned slightly and tried to lighten the mood. “So you think I'm pretty, huh?”

 

Mel glanced back at him with a mischievous glint in her eye. “Maybe, but don't push your luck.”

 

Dean chuckled. He was actually starting to like this chick. He hadn't noticed before because he had been too busy hating her but damn, she was hot.  _ 'Hot and feisty...good combination.' _ He thought. He picked up his pace so he was walking next to her. Mel turned her head to glance at him and he swore he saw a slight smile. Maybe being stuck with her wouldn't be so bad after all...

 

* * *

 

 

Sam stood in a room strewn with old papers and folders, sifting through them with a thoughtful expression on his face. Alice stood on the other side of the room, going through the pile over there. She looked at yet another useless paper and sighed loudly, causing Sam to look over at her.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked.

 

“It's my fault we got separated from them, you know.” she said, eyes suddenly interested with the floor.

 

Sam looked concerned. “No, it's not. They would of seen us even if-”

 

“Even if I hadn't of been a klutz, yeah right. You know it's true, Sam, you're just too polite to say so. I screwed up and now the odds are against all of us.”

 

Sam let out a sigh. “Look, don't be so hard on yourself. Mistakes happen on hunts all the time. At least we have a slight advantage.”

 

Alice stiffened slightly.  _ 'Does he know?' _ she thought, scared. “What advantage?”

 

Sam hesitated, a little confused by her body language.  _ 'Why is she so tense all of a sudden?' _ he asked himself before speaking out loud. “I just meant that it's a good thing we split up the way we did. You and Mel know all about Wellons and Dean and I know all about the asylum. So both groups have the whole story.”

 

“Oh.” Alice sighed in relief. “...I guess that's true. It doesn't change the fact that I'm terrible at this job.” Her nerves were making her blurt what she had been holding in for so long: her doubts about herself.

 

Sam put down the papers he had been holding and took a few steps toward her. “You're not terrible, Alice.” He tried to reassure her.

 

“You barely even know me, Sam, how can you say that? I'm always screwing things up. If it's not one thing, it's another. It's been that way my entire life.” Her voice lowered. “I just wish it would stop...”

 

Sam was quiet for a moment, than said, “I feel that way sometimes, too.”

 

Alice finally looked up from the ground, a little surprised. “What? No, you've got it all together. I can see it, you and your brother both.”

 

“Trust me, we don't. We're far from having it together. Listen, this life...the way it is, no one ever has it together. Screwing up is a given.. I'd know, I've been doing this my whole life.”

 

Alice's eyes widened. “Your whole life?” she asked, barely a whisper.

 

Sam nodded, a deep sadness in his eyes. “So don't feel bad, okay? It happens to everyone.” 

 

She looked down, memories lingering on the old days where she was ignorant to the monsters that prowled the earth. Her heart hurt to think that Sam hadn't even had a normal life before hunting.  _ 'How does he survive?' _ she wondered, then, realizing,  _ 'How am I going to survive?'  _  Sam's gentle hand on her shoulder brought her back to the present.

 

“We'll be okay.” he said, sounding sure, a slight smile on his face.

 

Alice inwardly scolded her heart for quickening its pace as she looked up to meet his eyes. She tried to smile. “Okay.” she said, not looking very convincing. She had one other thing on her mind: Mel.

 

She couldn't help but worry that, with Mel's short temper and Dean's tendency to insult her, Mel would lose her temper and snap. Mel hadn't snapped in years, but she was bound to do it again sometime soon and snapping could be fatal- for both her and Dean. Sam removed his hand from her shoulder, his smile fading. Something was wrong, he could tell. Her whole demeanor gave away the nervousness and fear she was feeling. He couldn't help but be suspicious of her.

 

She was definitely hiding something.


	8. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you for so many views and also a big thank you to those of you that review! It really helps <3
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this one, it's a whopper! ;D
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

“So what's the deal with this Wellons guy?” Dean asked as he watched Mel search the room. 

 

“He was a psychopath. From what Alice told me, he liked decapitating animals before dissecting them when he was younger. Then he got help and got better for a while, but he got the crazies again and started doing what he used to do to animals to people.” she replied, peeking behind an overturned desk.

 

“Psychopathic ghost. Awesome.” he commented, eyes looking her up and down.

 

Mel stood up straight and glanced over at him, noticing him staring. “Like the view?” she asked, sounding slightly annoyed, but in all truth she didn't mind.

 

“Definitely.” he smirked, moving his eyebrows up and down.

 

Mel couldn't help but laugh a little. She was starting to like this guy. 

“Good to know.” she said, bumping him with her hip and turning her head to smirk at him as she left the room.

 

Dean was grinning. “Y'know, when this is all over, you should get a drink with me.” he said, walking next to her.

 

“Think so?” she glanced over at him, looking amused. “Sure, I'll get a drink with you, pretty boy.”

 

“If you keep calling me that, I'm calling you sweetheart from now on.” he warned.

 

Mel chuckled. “Call me sweetheart,  _ Dean _ , and I'll knock you out cold.”

 

“That's better.” he smirked slightly, liking how feisty she was- it wasn't every day that he had to try and get a woman to like him. It was like a new challenge.

 

Mel shook her head, entertained with him. He was so predictable, but yet so unpredictable at the same time. She stopped dead when she heard a noise.

 

“You hear that?” she asked, looking alert.

 

“What?” Dean stopped to listen. “I don't hear anything.”

 

Mel listened, still hearing a noise that sounded like metal on concrete. “This way.” she said quietly, taking cautious steps toward the end of the hall. Dean followed, unsure about what was going on. He hadn't heard anything. Not until it was too late. As Mel turned the corner, Wellons' grotesque form advanced on her.

 

_ “CASSSSSIIEEEEEEE!!!”  _ He swung the rusted axe straight at Mel.

 

She acted quickly, seeing Wellons swing and moving slightly to dodge it, but Wellons was picky, he didn't want her head. He deftly changed the path of his axe, bringing it to smash into her stomach with a sickening thud. There was a loud, wet ripping noise, mixed with Mel's scream, as the blade ripped apart fabric and skin alike, sending a spurt of red across the walls and floor. Just as soon as he appeared, Wellons was gone, a laugh echoing from where he had been. Dean darted forward as Mel began to fall, catching her and falling to his knees. She groaned and touched where the axe had hit, feeling her own slimy insides sitting on the outside.

 

“Shit...” she muttered, trying to put them back inside her.

 

Dean felt sick, knowing that she wasn't going to make it long enough for help to arrive. He knew he would be the one to have to tell Alice her sister was dead. She would be devastated.

 

“Mel...” he said, looking pained. “I'm sorry.”

 

“It's...okay.” she breathed, the movement making more blood pour from her wound.

 

_ 'How am I supposed to tell her? Losing her sister...' _ he thought.  _ 'I don't know how she could live.' _

 

Mel was dying fast, and there was nothing he could do about it. He glanced at her stomach, about to try and save her when the damnedest thing happened.

 

Mel's stomach began to heal.

  
  


* * *

 

  
  


Sam watched Alice walk slightly ahead of him, wondering what was wrong with her. They had explored a few more rooms and in all of them she had seemed distracted. She wasn't able to concentrate on anything too long before she zoned out. He was starting to worry. Seeing a room up ahead, he nudged her slightly.

 

“Let's check this one.” he said, turning to go into the room as they arrived. 

 

Alice jumped out of her thoughts long enough to follow him in, glancing around at it. She picked up a folder that was laying on the surgical table as Sam looked around. He opened a cabinet, finding morphine and many other pain killers, along with other surgical equipment. Realizing a lot of them hadn't been cleaned, he grimaced slightly before turning to glance at Alice to see how she was doing. He felt slightly relieved to see she was looking at some leads. 

 

_ 'Maybe she's fine now.' _ he thought.

 

He continued to look around the room, searching for a good ten minutes before he realized that he hadn't heard Alice move any pages. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked over again. Alice was holding the same folder, looking at the same page she was on when he last looked. The folder was shaking and so was she, he realized.

 

“Alice?” His concern was obvious by the tone in his voice as he took a step toward her.

 

A loud smack sounded as she dropped the folder, sending papers flying across the floor. One of her shaking hands went up to touch her throat as a whimper sounded from her. Sam was at her side in seconds, worry written all over his face. Alice was panicking inwardly. She had been worrying about Mel when she finally looked at the folder she was holding. It showed a young woman with blonde hair, one of the patients from the list she saw. Suddenly, she had felt sick, realizing a connection she had previously missed. All the women who were beheaded were blonde. Wellons was attacking young blondes. 

 

“Alice, what's wrong? Hey, look at me.” Sam said, his hands grabbing her shoulders.

 

“H-he...” she swallowed, feeling sick now that she was about to say it out loud. “He only attacks b-blondes...that's how I die. You saw him b-behead me, didn't you?”

 

Sam froze, confused for a moment before it clicked. His eyes glanced at the scattered pages on the floor, picking out the face of a young blonde woman. He didn't answer for a moment, then he returned his gaze to hers. Her blue eyes were wide and panicked and filled with tears. Something broke inside him and he pulled her into a hug, wrapping his arms protectively around her. 

 

“I won't let him hurt you. I promise.” He said, meaning every word. 

Alice had tensed when Sam hugged her. The last time a guy had hugged her like that it had been her own father. In fact, she had never had such a warm, comforting hug from any other man.  Not even her ex-boyfriend. For the first time in a long time, she felt safe. She closed her eyes, relaxing, and hugged him back, letting the tears fall. It felt like all four years of pain she had held inside her had flooded, breaking down her walls. She was such a liar, to herself and everyone else.

 

She couldn't do this to him. She couldn't keep lying to a guy who was this compassionate and honest. He would understand if she told him the truth.  _ 'Wouldn't he?' _ she thought. 

 

“I-I'm sorry...” she sobbed into his chest.

 

Sam frowned slightly and pulled away just enough to see her face. “Sorry for what?”

 

“I h-haven't been honest with you or your brother...this is all my f-fault,  they're in danger.” she said, unable to meet his eyes for the shame she felt.

 

Sam blinked, expression suddenly turning serious. “What's going on, why are they in danger?” Then, after Alice didn't answer, his hand guided her face to look at him. “Alice, you have to tell me.”

 

Alice bit her lip. “It's my sister...she's....s-she's not human.”

 

Sam's hand dropped from her face and he let go of her, taking a step back. He felt a fear rising in him, along with a strange sense of betrayal. He barely knew her, why did he feel betrayed? “...what is she?” he asked.

 

Alice's heart twinged, knowing she had probably lost whatever trust he had in her. She felt small and vulnerable, her mind flashing back to the day this all had started, back to the word that Mel had whimpered to her; back to the word she could barely even choke out-

 

“Vampire.”


	9. Dear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Left you guys hanging on the last one! Did you like the plot twist? ;D I've decided, since I'm ahead in the chapter writing, to update on Tuesdays and Thursdays. I'll announce if I won't be updating if I can't for that day, don't worry. Anyway, on with the story!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

Dean's eyes widened as he watched Mel's ripped and mangled skin slowly start to pull together, attaching like an invisible needle was stitching her back up. In seconds, her stomach looked completely normal. There wasn't even a scar- only leftover blood to tell of her previous wound. That could only mean one thing.  _ 'She's not human.' _ Dean concluded quickly, pulling away from her and standing up, a hand reaching for his bag. Mel caught herself before she could hit the floor after Dean let go. She slowly sat up, watching him warily. This was bad.

 

“Dean-” she started.

 

“What are you, huh?” he interrogated, grabbing his silver dagger from the back of his boot.

 

Mel stood up, brushing herself off, her toned stomach showing, her shirt ripped off at the middle. “I'm a vampire.” she stated simply, like it was nothing.

 

_ 'Dammit.' _ Dean swore inwardly. He hadn't brought anything for vampires in his bag. He continued to keep the tough and angry look on his face, taking a step toward her. “Bloodsucker, huh?”

 

After their previous hunt, Dean had learned that not all vampires were bad, but he had to be sure. He had to make sure she wasn't dangerous- he had to push her. 

 

“I'm not-”

 

“Oh, really? 'Cause I think you're a monster. A blood-sucking, undead,  _ thing _ . You could kill at any moment.” He took more steps toward her, but she was holding her ground. His words had made her angry, and her hands were balled into fists.

 

“I am not a monster. I'm a person. Just a normal person.” she said through gritted teeth.

 

“Person? I don't think so. If you were a normal person, this wouldn't bother you.” he said, taking his dagger and carefully running it across the skin of his arm with a grimace, leaving a line of newly blossoming blood in its wake.

 

Mel froze, her eyes locked on the cut.  The last she had any blood had been back at the hotel, from a bag they had stolen from a hospital. She had been fine, but  now she could feel her insides screaming; she was so hungry. The pointed teeth that were normally hidden up inside her gums began to slide out as the sweet aroma of Dean's blood flooded her senses.  

 

“You see that?” Dean said, eyeing her sharp rows of teeth. “You're far from normal. Normal people don't crave blood. You're a monster, like I said-”

 

An enraged growl sounded from Mel's throat sounding more inhuman than anything. She charged at him, teeth bared. Caught off guard, Dean barely dodged in time before she was grabbing onto him. He hit the wall hard, her hands pinning him.

 

“You wanna say that again?” she snarled, eyes looking crazed, like she wasn't herself anymore. 

 

“Monster.” Dean whispered, feeling warmth run down the back of his head. He must of hit it pretty hard. 

 

“ _ AAGHHHGHHH!! _ ” Her fist came at him so fast it was a miracle he ducked in time. 

 

With a loud crunch, Mel's fist hit the spot where his head had been seconds earlier, making the wall crack, and sending debris falling. Her fist was embedded in the wall. If she would of hit Dean, he would of died instantly.

 

“Holy shit..” Dean said, glancing over at her hand. That was cutting it way too close.

 

The crazed look in Mel's eyes slowly faded before they widened, realizing what she had done. In the moment of her hesitation, Dean grabbed her shoulders, turning her with enough force that her hand came out of the wall with a loud crackling noise. Her back slammed the wall as he pinned her, dagger at her throat.

 

“You could of killed me. Now I'm going to kill you.” he said, still playing that he could actually kill her. The dagger wasn't large enough to do the job right.

 

“No...I won't...I won't do it again. I'm not like the others.” Mel said, voice uncharacteristically pleading. Her teeth had retracted and she looked like a normal woman again.

 

“Who's to say you won't do it again?” Dean asked, bringing the dagger to graze her throat slightly, leaving a thin line of blood. 

 

“I won't. I'm not a monster.” she promised, voice shaking. She could feel the barriers that she had worked so hard to build up crumbling with the realization that he was right. In the moment of her anger, she could of killed him- and she  _ would _ of killed him in a heartbeat. What's worse was in that moment she had  _ wanted _ to kill him. Alice had told her time and time again to watch her temper- that one little outburst could kill, and she had been right. It had happened before. A hunter had died by her hand a few years back, but she had thought it was under control now. She had been wrong.

 

“I'm not a monster.” she repeated, more to herself than to Dean. Hot, unfamiliar wetness slipped down her cheeks and she realized she was crying for the first time in years. 

 

Dean lessened his arm's pressure on her, surprised by her change of heart. He felt slightly relieved. She wasn't one of them. True vampires- the really evil ones- didn't cry. He stayed silent, his eyes hard and searching hers. A sob escaped her throat and his expression softened.

 

“I didn't choose this...I didn't want this... _ please _ ..” she said, eyes begging.

 

“I know.” Dean said, his voice soft. He lowered the dagger, bringing his other hand up to her face, wiping away a tear. “I'm sorry, I was wrong..”

 

Mel met his eyes, seeing a gentleness that hadn't been there before. “No, you were right.” she said, barely a whisper.

 

Dean shook his head. “You're more human than any vamp I've ever seen, Mel. Definitely not a monster. More like a pit-bull who looks like she could kill ya, but is actually just a big softie.” He smiled a little, hoping to lighten the mood.

 

Mel let out a choked laugh. “That's not exactly a compliment.”

 

Dean's hand remained on her face as his thumb gently stroked her cheek. “You don't look like the compliment type.”

 

If Mel's heart could beat, it would be pounding. Dean was so close to her that she could feel his breath as he spoke. Her sensitive ears were in tune with his heartbeat and she realized it was slightly faster than normal. She felt something deep in her chest, something that ached. Dean's eyes glanced at her mouth, then met her eyes before he slowly leaned in, his lips meeting hers softly. The ache in Mel's chest dissipated, replaced with a feeling of ecstasy. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back fervently. The dagger clattered to the floor as Dean smiled slightly at her reaction, his hands moving to her bare waist. He pressed against her slightly, pinning her between him and the wall as they kissed. She responded by kissing him harder, more hungrily. 

 

Until now, she hadn't realized how much she actually liked Dean. Of course, he was a jackass sometimes, and a pain, but she kind of liked that about him. She liked how hard-headed and full of himself he could be, while also hiding the compassion she had seen in his eyes moments ago. Dean's tongue grazed the tip of her lower lip and she opened her mouth to let him in, enjoying the feelings stirring up inside her. They were full-on making out now, Mel moaning slightly as one of Dean's hands slid up her shirt. 

 

Both of them had forgotten where they were, completely wrapped up in each other.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam walked down the dim hallway, Alice at his side. She hadn't said a word since she had revealed the true identity of her sister. He couldn't help but worry that she had gotten the wrong vibe from his reaction.

 

“A vampire. Your sister's a vampire. Crap, this is bad.” he had said, running a hand through his hair with the stress of the thought. Though Dean had listened to him on their last hunt and spared the vampire then, he wasn't completely sure that he would make the same decision this time. 

 

In retrospect, his reaction hadn't been that bad, but he realized that in that moment, he hadn't even tried to tell Alice that he was sorry about her sister or that things were still going to be okay. Glancing over at her as she walked beside him, her expression tugged at his heart. She looked like a kicked puppy. Tears were still dripping silently down her face, her eyes glued to the floor. Gathering his courage, Sam brushed his fingertips slightly against hers before taking her hand in his. 

 

For once, Alice didn't flinch at the touch. She felt her face heating up with blush as she stole a glance at him. He met her eyes and smiled, giving her hand a slight squeeze. A sort of calm filled her, and she gave him a genuine smile, the fear and shame she had been feeling slowly fading away. Sam felt his heart speed up slightly at her smile. _ 'Gosh, is she pretty..' _ he thought, then, realizing he was staring, he turned his gaze back ahead, feeling his face grow hot.

 

They walked for a while, glancing into every room they passed and calling out both Dean and Mel's names. Soon, they heard a noise that sounded like a woman yelping. Sam gave Alice a look and they sped up their pace, turning a corner to find Dean and Mel. For a terrible moment, Alice thought they were attacking each other. Then, she realized Mel had her hands up his shirt and she was pretty sure that noise they heard had been one of pleasure. Her eyes widened.

 

“What the...?” she said, staring.

 

Sam, on the other hand, was outraged. “Dean!” he yelled. After his brother didn't respond, he said his name again, only louder.

 

Dean pulled away from Mel, breathing heavily. He had forgotten where they were for a while. Turning his head, hands still up her shirt, he grinned at his little brother. “Hey there, Sammy. Good to see you again.”

 

“Are you kidding me right now?” Sam replied angrily. “We're on a case, Dean, this isn't the time for romance.”

 

Dean raised his eyebrows, taking his hands away from Mel and taking a step back. His eyes moved to Sam and Alice's joint hands. “Looks like you finally made a move on blondie. Good job.” he grinned, winking.

 

Sam hadn't realized that he had still been holding Alice's hand. He visibly blushed and so did she as they quickly let go of each others' hands and moved a little away from one another.

 

Dean chuckled, amused at their reaction. He reached down to pick his dagger up off the filthy floor, putting it back in his boot. Mel composed herself and stepped away from the wall, walking toward her sister. 

 

“Al, it's so good to see you, I was worried.” she said, giving her sister a quick hug.

 

Alice smiled and hugged her back, glad to see that her sister was fine, besides the bloodstained and ripped shirt she was wearing. “What happened?”

 

“Psycho ghost.” she answered with a side look at Dean. He winked at her. Alice pretended she hadn't seen that. 

 

Sam cleared his throat slightly, face still a little flushed from Dean's comment. “Anyway, we should find Wellons' body and burn it now that we're all together.” he said, trying to bring everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. 

 

Like on cue, a loud wail echoed down the hall.  _ “CAASSSSIIIEEEE!!” _

 

Sam tensed immediately, moving close to Alice. He promised he would protect her and he would. Alice drew close to Sam without thinking, her back against his chest. He instinctively put his arm around her waist, eyes alert for the ghost. Dean and Mel, on the other hand, drew their weapons right away. Mel was bent on revenge. The blasted ghost had ruined a good shirt.

 

Wellons appeared moments later in front of them, swinging his axe straight for Alice's neck. Sam turned, holding Alice and shielding her from the blow that was about to come.

 

The axe sailed toward the back of his head.


	10. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Sorry this chapter's so short, it's hard to break this up into chapters that fit. Also, sorry for in general (you'll see).
> 
> Anyway, there's about five more chapters left to the story, so just a heads up :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

Consecutive loud cracks erupted from the ends of both Dean and Mel's guns, causing Wellons to dissipate with a yell. Knowing the danger was over for now, Sam pulled away from Alice, glancing around. Slightly dazed, he realized that he could have died.

 

“We need to get her out of this place, it's too dangerous.” Dean stated, looking at Alice. 

 

“I'll get her out. If he shows up on the way, I'll shield her.” Mel said, motioning to her ripped shirt.

 

Dean nodded. “Sam and I will torch him, you just get the hell out as fast as you can.”

 

Mel strode toward her sister, determination in her eyes. She grabbed her arm and made a run for it. Alice followed, taking one last glance at Sam. He was looking at the wall with a thoughtful expression. Sighing slightly, she continued running.

 

Dean watched the two girls disappear down the hallway before turning to his brother. Sam tore his gaze away from the wall, looking hell-bent. “We need to find him. Now.”

 

With a curt nod, Dean cocked his gun and headed in the direction he hadn't explored yet. “Where all did you two go?” he asked.

 

“Archives, Surgery, and some of the rooms in Ward A.” Sam rattled off. “All of floor three, basically.”

 

“Good 'cause Mel and I checked most of floor two, which leaves us two options where he could be.” Dean glanced into a room before he continued walking.

 

“I doubt he'd be on the first floor. The fire started in the basement...” Sam's eyes widened slightly. “It's probably like you said earlier, Dean. They might have stuffed his body somewhere where he used to experiment, like that case in Illinois.”

 

“Question is, where did Wellons do his dirty work?” 

 

Sam thought for a moment, visualizing the map of the asylum he had studied earlier. “There was a room for staff only down in the basement...you think...?” he asked, giving Dean a questioning look.

 

Dean sighed. “Damn right. Let's go.”

 

Sam nodded and walked ahead of Dean, leading the way. His thoughts were all tangled- half of him worrying about Alice's safety and the other half trying to come up with other places the body could be if the basement was a bust. He was so concentrated he couldn't hear the rising screeches coming up being them.

 

“We have company, Sam, run!” Dean's panicked voice jerked him out of his thoughts. 

 

He turned to glance back and immediately started running. The two ghost nurses from earlier were back and even more gruesome than he recalled. Both of them sprinted, their footfalls echoing off the walls, mixing with the screeches and gurgles of the angry spirits.

 

“In here!” Sam yelled as he reached the end of the hall, wrenching the door to the staircase open. Dean ran in and Sam slammed the door shut behind them, drenching them in complete darkness. Sam tensed as the screeches came closer to the door. There was a long moment of uncertainty before the screeches slowly faded.

 

“Dumb bitches.” Dean muttered.

 

Sam let out a short, nervous laugh. “Do you have the flashlight?”

 

There was a rustling noise as Dean fumbled in his bag and a flicker of light before the whole stairwell lit up. Dean jumped slightly as the light revealed a decaying headless corpse laying on the stairs. 

 

“Nice to meet you too, Laura.” he muttered, making a face.

 

Now that they knew the corpse was in the room, the smell became apparent. Sam looked sick. 

“Let's just go down to the basement and get this over with.” he said.

 

Dean sighed, shining the light down the stairs. “Why does it always have to be the basement?”

 

Sam grabbed the flashlight from him, rolling his eyes before starting down the steps. Dean grimaced and took his shotgun off his shoulder strap, cocking in just in case before following. He moved in front of Sam as they descended, Sam instinctively falling in line behind his brother.

 

“So where's this room?” Dean asked when they finally reached the bottom of the staircase.

 

“At the end of the hall. He glanced at a room number then nodded his head to the left. “That way.”

 

As they walked toward the end of the hall, Sam sighed. “There's just one thing I don't get.”

 

“What?”

 

“Wellons has to know we're after him by now. We're close, I can feel it.”

 

“Yeah, so?”   
  


“Why isn't he here defending his body? He hasn't even shown up yet what could be more important than-” he stopped dead, horror on his face. “Oh God...Alice.”

 

Dean glanced at him, realizing. “Shit.”

 

They both took off down the hall, determined to make this the quickest salt and burn they'd ever done.

 

* * *

 

 

Alice leaned against the wall in a concrete room, catching her breath. Mel stood watch at the door, a look of concentration on her face.

 

“You're lucky you don't even get winded when you run.” Alice commented.

 

They had ran for a while until Alice had needed a break. Mel suggested hauling up in the room for a moment, since being in a closed area was safer if she was going to protect her.

 

Mel glanced over at her sister and paused. Alice's tone had been joking but her expression wasn't one of amusement. She looked more worried than anything.

 

“What's wrong?”

 

“This whole thing is screwed up...they're risking their lives to save me. I'm a hunter, I'm supposed to save myself...” Alice said, smoothing her hair back.

 

“Even hunters need saving sometimes, Al. It's fine, really. Besides, I think Sam's perfectly fine with saving you.” Mel smirked slightly, trying to lighten the mood.

 

Alice blushed. “He's just doing his job. It's not like that.”

 

“Are you serious? The guy might as well sick a paper to his forehead that says 'I have the hots for Alice', it'd be the same thing.”

 

Alice laughed a little. “Think what you want, I don't think he likes me.”

 

“Do you like him?”

 

The question caught Alice off guard, but the answer came out before she could think. “Yes.”

 

“I knew it. You're as obvious as he is, it's adorable.”

 

“Shut up.” Alice sighed. “I hope they're okay.”

 

Mel's expression changed. She was quiet, then, “Me too.”

 

There was a long silence, then the worry was back on Alice's face. “What if he comes back...?” she asked, barely a whisper.

 

“We're gonna get through this, Alice, okay? We're tough and we have an advantage.” she comforted. “I'll shield you.”

 

“I know, I just hate this.” Alice sighed, hugging herself with her arms. “Not knowing when or how I'm going to die...I mean, you know how terrified I am of that. I'm the worst possible person for this job.”

 

“Alone, maybe but not with me with you. We're a dynamic duo, Al! I'd never let anything happen to you, you know that.” Mel's normally serious expression turned to one of sisterly fondness.

 

“I know.”

 

Mel smiled a little, then tensed. Alice was frozen, eyes wide.

 

“Did you hear that?”


	11. Silence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Here's the next chapter~! Hope you guys enjoy it! :)
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

Sam reached for the flashlight, his fingertips barely grazing it as he lay on the floor. So many things were going on at once it was hard to concentrate. Dean was yelling something as shots went off, mixing with the terrible screeches coming from the nurses. The second they had opened the door to Wellon's room, they had shown up as if on cue. Things weren't looking so good. Sam finally got a hold on the flashlight and smacked it against his palm, trying to get it to work. A dim light flickered from it, then the light returned, not as bright as it had been before, but still good enough for Dean to see his targets.

 

“Eat this, bitch!” Dean yelled, firing a salt round right at one of the nurses' heads. She dissipated, leaving the other one snarling before he got rid of her too.

 

Sam got up, shining the flashlight around the room, desperately searching for any clue that the body could be in the room.

 

“It doesn't smell like dead dude in here.” Dean said, shotgun still ready.

 

“Just keep looking, Dean.” Sam's clipped response gave away his anxiety.

 

Dean put his hands on the wall, applying pressure and knocking to see if there was a hidden room somewhere. He didn't have the luxury of the flashlight, which Sam was shining in the other direction, caught up in his own search.

 

A loud bang sounded, accompanied by Dean loudly cussing. In the dark, he had smacked into something.

 

Sam shined the light in his brother's direction. “Dean? What-”

 

“Friggin' piece of shit!!” He kicked the side of the wooden desk, sending it toppling over with a loud crash and a rustle as papers fell along with it. 

 

Sam was about to make a sarcastic comment when he noticed something. Right under where the desk had previously been, there was a small trap door. 

 

“Huh...didn't see that one coming.” Dean said, giving the door a confused look before he dug in the bag for the crowbar he packed, pulling it out. Sam moved back a little, focusing the light on the door. Dean shoved the crowbar between the crack, giving it a hard wrench. The wood crackled and moved slightly, but it didn't open. 

 

“C'mon..” Dean said under his breath, tightening his grip on the crowbar and giving it a violent jerk. It burst open, sending dust flying into the air, as well as a terrible stench.

 

“Ugh..” Sam said, covering his nose with his sleeve.

 

“Alright let's do this.” Dean said, grimacing. He slung the gun strap over his shoulder and started descending down the ladder. 

 

“Toss me the light!” he yelled up when he reached the bottom. Sam dropped the flashlight down the hatch, then started down himself.

 

“Holy shit...” Dean said. Sam was trying not to gag as he finally got to the bottom, stepping on hard ground.

 

“What- oh....oh my God..”

 

There were bodies everywhere. Most of them were so old there was nothing left but rotted away flesh clinging to bone. All of them had telltale signs of being cut open and butchered like an inexperienced surgeon just hacked away at them. Along the wall lay all the heads in a straight row, almost looking like some sick museum display. Dried blood covered so much of the place it almost looked painted red- and the stench was enough to make even Dean squeamish. He shined the flashlight around, taking in the scene. The light stopped on a headless body dangling from the ceiling by a rope tied around its feet.

 

“I think I found our guy...” Dean said. “All the other bodies are female except that one.”

 

“Yeah...” Sam was still trying to keep himself from throwing up. Opening his mouth to talk didn't really help much, so he kept his sentences short. 

 

Dean took the gun of his shoulder and handed it to Sam. “Here. Cover me just in case.”

 

Sam nodded and readied himself for an attack.

 

Dean began stepping around the carnage, slowly making his way to where Wellons hung. He stepped on something squishy, but didn't bother looking- he'd probably barf if he did. As he finally made it over, he set his bag down, bringing out the salt and lighter fluid.

 

“We're gonna have to get out of here fast once I torch him...all the others will light up just as quick.” He said, flinging salt all over the body. 

 

“Yeah.” Sam agreed, taking a step back toward the ladder. The hatch was still open, letting a slight draft into the stuffy, corpse-filled room.

 

Dean set the salt down and began dousing the body with lighter fluid, grimacing at the smell of gas mixed with rotting flesh. He carefully placed everything back in the bag, getting a match ready. He gave a nod to Sam, telling him to start up the ladder. Sam slung the gun over his shoulder and turned, quickly climbing up. Dean lit the match and stepped back, chucking it at Wellon's body. It ignited in a fiery roar, immediately setting the bodies around him off. He turned, sprinting toward the ladder and climbing as fast as he could as the fire spread.

 

Sam waited at the top for his brother, anxious to go and find Alice. Suddenly, a loud, blood-curdling scream came from the floor above them, making Sam jump. Dean had just reached the top of the ladder when the scream sounded. He froze, giving Sam a look.

 

“No...” Sam said, sounding broken. “He couldn't...we burned him.”

 

“Maybe we weren't fast enough.” Dean suggested grimly, hoping he was wrong.

 

Sam's heart thumped painfully. He took off, tearing out of the room and sprinting toward the stairwell at the end of the hall. He had to find them. He had to know. His stomach was churning with a sick realization that he may have failed in saving her. 

 

“Sam!” Dean yelled after his brother ran from the room. He sighed and sprinted after him, hoping for everyone's sake that Alice was still alive- especially for Sam's sake. He could tell he liked her and losing her would just add another nail in his coffin. They didn't need another death to deal with.

 

“Alice!!!” Sam yelled, his voice bouncing off the stairwell walls, his quick footfalls accompanying the sound. “Mell!!”

 

He slammed the stairwell door open, yelling their names again. Dean followed a little bit behind, yelling also. Some unspoken fear inside him wondered if Mel was okay. Wellons did like beheading women, and that was the one way Mel could actually die.

 

Sam was beginning to feel hopeless, a deep sadness welling up in his chest.  _ 'I just can't save anybody, can I?' _ he thought grimly, clenching his fists. This was all his fault. He had seen her death coming and knew how to prevent it, but he had still failed. People never stopped dying around him.

 

“We're in here!!” The reply finally echoed from a room down the hall.

 

Sam turned his head toward the sound, then started running. Dean caught his breath for a second before following at a slower pace. He wasn't used to so much running. Sam glanced in every room as he ran, skidding to a stop when he finally saw Mel- and, to his relief, Alice.

 

She was leaning against the wall, a gauze taped to her left shoulder, blood staining the sleeve of her shirt. Sam stood still for a moment, breathing heavily from getting so worked up. He let out a relieved half-laugh. “You're okay.” he said.

 

“Yeah. Just a gash, nothing headless.” Alice joked slightly. 

 

Mel shook her head. She never understood why her sister always joked when she was bleeding.

 

“Who screamed..?” he asked.

 

“Alice did. He caught her off guard, that's all. He burnt up not soon after, thanks to you guys.” Mel replied.

 

Sam kept his gaze on Alice a minute longer before he walked toward her. She moved away from the wall a little, wondering why he was coming toward her. He wrapped his arms around her in a grateful hug, sighing and closing his eyes, so glad she was okay.

 

Alice's eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot. After a moment, she hugged him back, glancing at her sister, who gave her an 'I-told-you-so' look.

 

Dean walked in, taking in the scene and letting out a chuckle, hiding his relief. He walked toward Mel, giving her a crooked smirk. “Now, about that drink..” he said.

 

Mel laughed. “Of course. Drinks it is.”

 

Sam pulled away from Alice, looking slightly confused. “Wait what?”   
  


“I asked Mel out for a drink earlier. We're gonna head to the bar after this, you and blondie wanna come?” he offered.

 

“Uh...sure. I'm up for it. Alice?”

 

Alice's face was still a little red. “Sure, that sounds good. I really do need a drink after all of this.”

 

Dean grinned. “Alright. Let's get the hell out of this place then.” he said, putting his arm around Mel's shoulder and starting to walk out.

 

Sam gave Alice a small smile before following them out next to her.

 

After a century of gruesome deaths and screeching ghosts, the Wellons' Lunatic Asylum was finally silent.


	12. Animals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> I'm not dead! I sincerely apologize I have been gone for so long and some of you were probably scared this story wouldn't ever get finishes, but don't worry, I'm back and I missed writing this so much so it will be finished! :)
> 
> I don't even have any excuse besides life gets hectic sometimes, and I'm sorry that happened, but without further ado... here is the next chapter!
> 
> I will try to update as quickly as I can, but no schedule, sorry :(
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM OR DEAN WINCHESTER THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. THE OCs, HOWEVER ARE MINE.

Dean walked out of the asylum's main entrance, his eyes immediately going to the impala, parked not too far off. 

 

“Baby!” he exclaimed, grinning. He took his arm from around Mel's shoulder and walked over to the car, stroking it's hood. “Man, it's good to see you again.”

 

“'Baby'?” Mel questioned incredulously. 

 

Alice glanced confusedly at Sam for an answer, but he just rolled his eyes and smiled.

 

“Isn't she a beauty?” Dean asked her, still grinning.

 

“I guess but how close are you to this thing?”

 

Sam leaned down toward Alice and asked softly, “You think something's going to start?”

 

Alice held in a laugh and nodded. “Most definitely.” she replied softly back.

 

“You got a problem?” Dean raised an eyebrow, looking a little annoyed.

 

“Well yeah, seeming as you already have a girlfriend.” Mel gestured to the car, scoffing. “Bet that thing can't even top eighty.”

 

“Oh you wanna bet?” Dean was starting to get defensive. 

 

“Oh I do. Let's race. Right here, right now. First one to make it to the bar wins.”

 

“You're on.” Dean grabbed his keys and got into the car while Mel headed over to hers.

 

Alice gave Sam a mischievous look. “Good luck. You're gonna lose, though.”

 

Sam gave her a look. “We'll see.”

 

They both hurried over to their cars, ready to kick some ass. 

 

Sam closed the door and gave a glance at Dean. “Don't go overboard, okay?”

 

Dean had his hands fixed on the wheel. “Screw that, we're gonna kick their asses.”

 

Sam couldn't help but smile and shake his head slightly. “Okay. Just don't kill us.”

 

“Not makin' any promises.” 

 

In the other car, Alice was buckling up her seat-belt, grinning. “We've got to beat them.”

 

“We will. You know how fast I can drive.” Mel said with an evil grin.

 

“This needs some tunes.” Alice turned on the radio up really high, blaring Panic! At the Disco's' ' _ I Write Sins Not Tragedies' _ . 

 

“Let's punch it.” Mel said, slamming on the gas. The car lurched forward onto the highway.

 

“She's goin' down.” Dean said, punching the gas as well, zooming up beside them. 

 

Sam braced himself against the door of the car as it turned quickly onto the highway. He was a little concerned about how far Dean would really take this, being as there were no seat-belts in the old car. Despite his anxieties, he couldn't help but smile a little.

 

The girls' car zoomed forward, the front moving ahead of the boys' car for a second. Dean gripped the wheel tighter, putting more weight on the gas pedal. 

 

Mel chuckled darkly. “He honestly thinks he can beat me...that's funny.”

 

She slammed the gas pedal down all the way, causing the car to surpass the impala by almost an entire car's length. In response, Dean slammed down his own pedal in anger, silently willing his baby to win. The old car's engine sounded like a roaring lion as it sped to meet the other car. The two cars were side-by-side now, both in the lead. Sam was gripping the side of the car door so tightly that his knuckles were starting to turn white.

 

“Dean.” he said, not liking how fast the landscape was passing outside the window.

 

“We've almost got 'em, Sammy.” his brother replied, grinning with determination.

 

“We're almost to the bar.” Alice said, turning to her sister. “Neither of us are in the lead right now.”

 

“I have an idea.” Mel said, easing up on the gas ever so slightly.

 

Alice raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

 

“You'll see.” Mel replied with a mischievous smile.

 

Dean grinned when the girl's car started to fall behind his. He knew his baby would pull through. His eyes glanced over to Sam to give him a triumphant look, but he was confused to see his brother chuckling slightly an shaking his head. 

 

“What's so funny?” he asked, confused.

 

“They're good.” Sam said, gaze on the girl's car with an amused expression.

 

Mel had been watching Dean carefully out of the corner of her eye, waiting for the moment when his focus would be distracted with the thought of victory. She had given him false hope and now victory was hers. Alice laughed slightly.

  
“Oh that was just mean...” she said, but enjoying the situation.

 

Mel's response was to shove the gas at full force again and speed past the boys, flying down the last stretch of road and turning abruptly with a screech into the parking lot of the bar. A dust cloud settled into the small breeze that passed over as their car came to a quick halt. Dean was completely taken aback by what had just happened. Sam, on the other hand, was still smiling bemusedly in the passenger seat.

 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean said. “She played me.” 

 

He slowed down and pulled into the lot just as the girls were getting out of their car. Mel looked completely impressed with herself as she leaned against the side of the car, smirking at him. Putting the car in park, he opened the door and got out.

 

“We win.” Mel said simply.

 

Dean looked disgruntled. He grumbled something along the lines of him being “distracted by her charm” and her “seducing him with trickery”. Sam chuckled and shook his head.

 

“It was a good race.” he said. “You guys won fair and square, Dean here is just a sore loser.”

 

Dean felt like they were young again and Sammy was pestering him with taunting again for a moment. He was a little miffed Mel had beaten him, but at the same time he was oddly turned on by it. This chick was good enough to beat him in a car race, and that meant she was pretty badass.

 

“I'm not a sore loser.” he sighed, then gave Mel a slight smile. “Just pretty damn impressed with you.”

 

Mel grinned at that and stood up straight, heading toward Dean, he very posture seductive. She placed her hands on his chest. “That's what I like to hear.” she said. 

 

Sam, who had slowly made his way toward Alice during the flirt-fest, made a face. “If they're like this for the rest of the night, I might throw up.” he commented.

 

Alice laughed slightly. “Me and you both. It's gross.” she agreed.

 

“What do you say we head in a get a few drinks?” Dean asked Mel, oblivious to Sam and Alice's discomfort.

 

Mel smiled and winked. “Let's go.” she said, turning to head toward the entrance. Dean raised his eyebrows before following her. 

 

Sam gave Alice a glance that said he was going to dread following them in and she playfully elbowed him. “C'mon. Maybe they'll lighten up after they get some drinks in their system.”

 

Boy, was she wrong.

 

It had been fifteen minutes since they were seated at a table. The waitress had just came over to ask what they wanted and they all had ordered beers. All of them except Alice, who had ordered a strawberry daiquiri. In which case, Dean found that fact amusing enough to make a comment about it.

 

“A daiquiri? Really?” He scoffed. “What, can't handle your alcohol or something?”

 

Sam had been about to chuckle, but Alice hadn't found his comment funny, so he held it in. 

 

“Didn't realize I needed to drink a beer to be in your club, Dean.” She retorted.

 

“Huh. What club would that be?” Dean was a little annoyed at her snark, but his anger was softened slightly by the warmth of Mel, who had moved her chair so close to him their legs and shoulders were touching.

 

“The High Society of Hunter Douchebags, apparently. I swear, that's all I ever see hunters these days drink is beer. They always give me shit when I try to live a little.” She said.

 

Dean laughed. “Well, it actually just sounds like I hurt your pride there. So let's make a deal. If you can down that daiquiri  _ and _ a beer, I'll leave you alone.”

 

Sam sighed slightly. He opened his mouth to tell Dean to stop, but Alice interrupted him.

 

“Oh, you're on.” She narrowed her eyes.

 

“Alice, don't..” Mel said, looking slightly worried. She knew her sister's tolerance wasn't that good and she had always gotten sick if she had more than a certain amount of alcohol. 

 

“Mel, I'm fine, shut it.” Sometimes it annoyed Alice when her sister fretted over her. For crying out loud, she wasn't a little kid anymore. 

 

“Okay..” Mel said, dropping the topic, her eyes glancing up as the waitress brought over their drinks.

 

“Oh, she'll have a beer, too, please.” Dean said, motioning to Alice.

 

The waitress nodded and headed off. Mel picked up her beer and took a sip before sighing. “You know what sucks? No pun intended.”

 

That got a unanimous chuckle. 

 

“What?” Dean asked.

 

“I can't get drunk. I mean I literally can't. Haven't been able to since I was turned.”

 

“Oh man...” Sam said. He didn't get drunk often, but he did know it helped with the pain that came along with being a hunter at times.

 

“Dude. That does suck.” Dean replied, looking mortified. 

 

“Tell me about it. The cheesy pick-up lines some of the guys give me to try and get in my pants would be a lot more bearable if drinks actually worked on me.” Mel rolled her eyes. “Of course, I turn them all down anyway. None of them never past the test.”

 

Alice smiled to herself, knowing how picky her sister could be. She had heard stories and even witnessed it herself. The look on the guy's faces were always priceless, especially if they tried to pick a fight. She always kicked their asses no problem. Dean looked intrigued, taking another swig of his beer.

 

“And how do I pass said test?” He was feeling pretty lucky, given everything that had happened prior. Including the intense make out session they had mid-hunt.

 

Mel smirked and leaned to whisper something in his ear, “You already have.” 

 

It was a whisper, but a loud enough one for both Sam and Alice to overhear. Alice visibly cringed. Dean looked extremely pleased with himself while Sam just looked sick. He leaned over to Alice.

 

“Hey...um, would you want to go sit at a different table with me?” he asked. “This is just gross...”

 

Alice looked a little scarred as she caught a glimpse of her sister's hand on Dean's thigh. “Yeah that would be good.”

 

The two stood up quickly, taking their drinks with them. Sam made sure the waitress knew they were switching tables as he made his way over to one that was a decent length away from where Mel and Dean were making bedroom eyes at each other. He sat down with a sigh and gave Alice a small smile as she took a seat across from him.

 

“Yuck-fest over there...” Alice muttered.

 

“You have no idea. Dean does that for a living.” Sam said, which was partially true. In all honesty, Dean hadn't been himself lately after their dad died, so he was kind of glad Dean was back to his flirting ways, even if it was gross. 

 

“Really? Mel will flirt but she's normally really picky about who she's with.”

 

“Well...she likes Dean, that's for sure.”

 

Alice giggled. “That's because those two are practically meant for each other. They're animals.”

 

Sam chuckled in response. “Well, it makes sense.”

 

“Yeah...” Alice smiled, eyes on the table top. She was starting to feel more comfortable about talking now, with the hour being so late and the sweet taste of the daiquiri on her tongue. “So what about you?”

 

Sam seemed a little flustered. “What about me..?”

 

“What do you do while Dean's off being an animal?” She noted to herself how adorable he looked when he was flustered as she took a sip of her daiquiri. 

 

“Oh. I mostly just sit there for a little before I head back to the hotel.” Saying it out loud, he realized how boring that sounded. “Then I read, if there's time. Or take a walk.” He internally questioned himself about whether or not adding the last two made him look more or less of a dork.

 

Alice smiled and looked at him. “A walk? Like what you were doing when I first ran into you? Literally?”

 

Sam laughed at that one. “Yeah, that's exactly what I was doing. It helps me cool down and just....think. Sometimes it's the best thing for the stress after a hunt.”

 

“I know what you mean. I walk sometimes, but never far, and always at night. I like how cool it is and the stars somehow make me feel...I dunno, safe.”

 

Sam smiled. Having a conversation like this with her was making him feel sentimental for some reason. Plus, her eyes kind of lit up when she got into the conversation and he thought that was really cute. Alice blushed at his smile. He looked so sincere.

 

“Anyway, thanks for everything. Really, I mean it. I don't know how I could ever thank you for what you did..” Alice started, truly thankful.

 

“Don't mention it. You being alive is thanks enough for me.” He met her eyes. “I'm just glad I saved you, really.”

 

Sam's hands, that were folded in front of him on the table, slowly started to reach for hers, his body slightly leaning toward Alice's direction with the movement. She couldn't help but think about how much she wanted to just let him hold her hands or lean forward over the table to close the gap, but old fears crept up on her. At the last moment, she moved her hands away and changed the subject in a panic.

 

“They still being gross over there?” 

 

It was so off topic and rude as anything, she knew it, but her insides were in knots and all the bad memories from her past were hanging painfully in her mind. Sam had no idea what she was thinking or why she had done what she did, so he understandably felt hurt that she had pulled away like that. Somewhere in his mind, he confirmed the gesture as a sign she didn't like him like that.

 

“Uh...probably.” He answered, trying to hide his hurt. The painful feeling quickly left, however, as Sam turned to look at the table Dean and Mel had been at only to see that it was completely empty.

 

“Oh shit.”


	13. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original A/N:
> 
> Hi guys! Just a warning there is some PG-13 romance stuff in this one, but you already knew that since it was rated M, right? :P Just thought I would throw out a warning, just in case. Also this was my first time writing a scene like this, so any constructive criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> There are 2 more chapters after this, just FYI!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAM AND DEAN WINCHESTER, THEY BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF SUPERNATURAL. I DO, HOWEVER, OWN THE OCs.

Dean fumbled with the room key, finally getting the door open. Throwing his stuff on the floor, he turned to face Mel, unable to wait any longer. He wanted her right now. There was an insatiable need that he felt even in his very core. Mel wanted him, too. So badly she was already advancing on him as he pulled off his shirt with a swift motion, the dim light of the room highlighting his abs. She pushed herself against him, feeling the skin of her stomach brush against his where her shirt had been ripped earlier. A lingering kiss. It wasn't enough. She grabbed her shirt with her hands and ripped it off her body, letting the ruined shirt fall to the floor. Dean grinned and wrapped his arms around her, hands feeling the smooth curve of her back as he went in for another kiss. This time it was more urgent, hungry almost, their lips melding together with a mutual passion. His hands made their way to her upper back, finding and undoing the clip of her bra. She smiled against his lips and pulled away slightly to shrug the straps off her shoulders, and tossing it to the side. Dean looked at her now exposed breasts for a moment, admiring her beauty. Mel tilted her head to the side with a mischievous smile. 

 

“I believe you're staring, pretty boy.” she said teasingly.

 

“Damn right I am.” he answered without missing a beat.

 

“Well stop staring,” she pushed him onto the bed, climbing on top of him, “and start touching.”

 

Dean let out a chuckle and placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her lower body down against him. He let his other hand roam, enjoying the softness of her skin and the way she sighed with pleasure whenever he would touch a sweet spot. 

 

“You're teasing me..” she accused softly when his hand reached her lower abdomen.

 

“Payback, sweetheart.” he said, amused. “But I won't make you wait any longer.”

 

Dean shifted his body weight, rolling over so she was under him. He leaned down to kiss her fervently, his hands brushing her cheeks with a sort of raw affection. Mel was taken aback by how gentle his touch was- he had seemed like the rough type from her previous experience with him back at the asylum. She let out a soft sigh and felt all her emotional barriers drop. It felt good to be so open and vulnerable, kissing a man she had only just begun to know, but already felt like she had known him for a thousand years. Dean moved one of his hands to run it lightly through her hair, kissing her again and again, longing to make sweet love to her. He found himself thinking, if he could he would want nothing more than to just hold her. If the evil creatures would cease their murdering, if the world didn't need saving, if his baby brother hadn't be tainted with demon blood, if everything had been okay- he would want to be hers forever. 

 

But the world did need saving, and the monsters wouldn't stop, and Sammy needed saving too, so he knew that this small moment, this small piece of heaven, was fleeting. As he kissed her again, feeling her cool skin against his, he embraced the inevitability of goodbye. 

 

* * *

  
  


Sam was sitting in the passenger seat of the Camry, watching Alice drive silently. They had gone outside of the bar to find the impala gone and the keys to the girls' car sitting underneath the car. It was apparently something Mel and Alice would do often. No one ever looked under the car for the keys after all, as Alice had told him. He noted that, though he was sure Dean would never go for it.

 

“Thanks again for letting me stay in your room.” he said, eyes still on her.

 

Alice gave him a quick side-glance before returning her eyes to the road. “It's no problem. Not your fault your brother bailed with my sister. I wasn't going to just leave you there.”

 

“Yeah. Sorry about Dean...he can be a real jerk sometimes.” 

 

“It's fine. I mean, he was probably just trying to get me to have a good time. I just get annoyed when people tell me what I should do.”

 

“I know how that feels.” Sam felt a pang of guilt. He'd been wishing he hadn't been so confrontational with his dad when he was alive. He didn't like being told what to do either, but maybe he should have listened more.

 

Alice nodded, not sure of what else to say. The car grew quiet and she felt like it was smothering her, like it always did. Silence always gave her thoughts time to criticize. She shouldn't of pulled away from him at the bar, now he probably thought she hated him. Her hand reached for the radio dial and she turned it on, hoping music would help push her thoughts away. She jumped slightly when it blasted, forgetting that she had cranked it up during their race earlier, reaching over to quickly turn the volume down to a reasonable loudness. 

 

Sam let out a small chuckle. “What the heck was that?”   
  


“It was from earlier, sorry.” Alice replied, laughing nervously before she let out a gasp and grinned. “Oh my God I love this song. Mel and I always get a good laugh out of it.”

 

Lady Soverign's 'Love Me or Hate Me' was coming out of the speakers and she began to sing along. Sam raised an eyebrow when he heard some of the lyrics. “Really?” 

 

“Hey, don't judge.” Alice glanced at him again and couldn't help but burst out laughing at his facial expression.

 

Sam cracked a smile. “What?”

 

“Oh man, you should of seen your face.” She said, still laughing. “Priceless.”

 

“Good to know my face is that funny.” He said, trying to hold in his urge to laugh with her, not being able to hide his smile already.

 

“Well, it was!” She stopped the car at one of the few stop signs. “This is what you looked like.”

 

Alice tried her best to imitate the face he had made and Sam laughed. It was one of his genuine ones, the kind of laugh that made him feel almost happy again. Alice grinned as she started driving again. “You should laugh more.” she said.

 

He smiled sadly. “I don't have many reasons to.” He started, then added, “Keep making faces like that I just might, though.”

 

“I'll keep that in mind.”

 

When they finally made it to the hotel, they had decided that they both needed showers. One hour in that asylum was gross enough, let alone the long time they had been there. Alice decided to let Sam go first, since he was technically a guest. Plus she liked taking longer showers and she didn't want to make him wait too long. 

 

“If I fall asleep, just wake me up when you're done.” She told him, sitting on one of the beds.

 

“Alright.” He answered, shutting the bathroom door behind him.

 

Alice sighed and laid back on the cheap sheets, recounting everything that had happened. It was sort of routine for her. Thinking about the hunt and what went well, along with what went badly. She'd think of ways she could have done better, and find ways of improvement. This time, however, she didn't just think about the hunt. In fact, it was hard for her to think about it. Her thoughts kept returning to Sam and all the things that she wished she would of done or said. Rolling over, she sighed. She had given him so many mixed signals, and she knew it. He was probably so confused by now that he wouldn't want any more to do with her. Alice's eyes drooped and closed, her constant thinking making her tired. A half-daydream of Sam holding her graced her thoughts before she drifted into a light sleep.

 

Sam came out of the bathroom about a half-hour later, his hair still wet and nothing but a towel draped around his waist, one hand keeping the towel secure and the other holding the rolled up bundle of his clothes. He had decided to get dressed after Alice got into the bathroom, so he would take as little time as possible in there. Tossing his clothes on the bed that would be his, he walked over to her, standing a respectable distance away from the edge of the bed.

 

“Alice. I'm out, you can go in now.” he said, then waited a few moments. She didn't seem to be waking up yet. He sighed slightly, feeling bad that he had to wake her up, knowing that sleep was rare for hunters. She  _ had _ asked him to, though, so he reached out and gently nudged her shoulder.

 

Alice's eyes flew open, her hands immediately going for the gun she kept underneath her pillow. Years of hunting instincts had trained her to react quickly, especially when being woken up. She had pointed a gun at Mel multiple times before in the same situation. It was one of her major flaws. Always on edge. In a second, she was sitting up in bed, the gun in her hands pointed directly at Sam.

 

Sam hadn't expected to see a gun pointed at him. Forgetting completely he was in nothing but a towel, he instinctively raised both his hands up in a surrender gesture. Now that the towel had nothing holding it there and Sam hadn't really wrapped it too well, considering he hadn't expected to be assaulted with a gun, it fell down to the floor with a damp thud.

 

Alice's eyes widened and she dropped the gun onto the bed, letting out a surprised squeak. 

 

“Oh shit- shit, I'm sorry-” Sam stammered, grabbing for the towel. “I didn't mean to- you caught me off guard-”

 

Alice turned the other direction and hid her face with her hands, feeling her face grow hot. Holy shit, she had not been expecting that. Not at all. Her thoughts were now just a jumbled mix of surprise and stray comments about how unbelievably sexy he looked. She scooted off the bed, taking one hand off of her face to reach for the pajamas she had folded and ready on the bottom of the bed before she made a dash to the bathroom, other hand shielding the side of her face Sam was on. The door shut a little too hard behind her and she leaned against it, still in shock about what had just happened.

 

Sam's face was flushed from both embarrassment and anger at himself as he put on his boxers.

 

“Nice one, Sam. She'll really like you now after you flashed her like that.” he muttered, kicking the towel with his foot. “So stupid.”

 

He plopped down on his bed and put his head in his hands. Why did everything always have to go wrong for him? Sam ran a hand through his damp hair and wished that just this once, something-  _ anything _ \- would go right.


	14. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Note: This is where I picked the story back up. I'm copying over the A/Ns I posted over on ffn).
> 
> A/N: Surprise! It's been about 5 years since I last updated, but I'm back to finish the story out since there was only 2 chapters left. I didn't want to leave you all hanging (if there are any of you left still following this!). It was nice to come back to writing this, almost like coming home. My writing style has completely changed since writing this, but I tried my best to stick to the original style I wrote this fic in. There's one more chapter after this one, so stay tuned!
> 
> I really hope some of you are still around following this story and that you have as much fun coming back to it as I did. Thank you!

Dean lay on his back on the motel bed, the sheets tangled and halfway hanging off the edge. Mel's head rested on his chest, rising and falling with his breathing. This was one of Dean's favorite parts. After the passionate, and sometimes rough, sex during a hookup, there was always the few hours after where he would just sit in the silence and feel the other human being existing beside him. It was the one moment of peace before the pain came back. The impending stress of another goodbye, and the inevitable fact that, in no time, he'd be back hunting. Lately the hunts were helping release his anger, though, so that hadn't been a problem up until now. Now he was dreading it— because it meant he'd have to say goodbye to Mel and also face the hard truth that his baby brother had demon blood in him.

 

Mel sensed the change in his heart rate and slowly sat up, giving him a concerned look. 

 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

 

“Hm?” his green eyes stopped staring at the ceiling and flicked over to meet hers. “Of course I am. That was amazing.”

 

She smiled a little, then let it fade.

 

“I know, but… you know it's pointless to lie to me, right? I can hear your pulse and a few moments ago it sounded like a distressed animal.”

 

“And that's supposed to mean...?”

 

“You're worried or stressed about something.”

 

“Oh.” 

 

The room became silent again and Mel sighed. He was hesitant for reasons she didn't know, but she wanted to help. ' _ I guess the only way to get him to open up is for me to open up first.' _ she reasoned.

 

“Alice is like that a lot. Distressed, I mean. But.... you know what the kicker is?”

 

Dean remained silent, listening intently.

 

“It gets worse when she's around me.” 

 

It was true. Mel always paid attention to her sister, even her heartbeats, to try and understand how she was feeling. She hated to admit it, but since she had been bitten and transformed, emotions were different for her. Some things were easier to feel than others. 

 

“She doesn't trust me, not completely. I don't think she has since the day I was turned.”

 

“That has to be rough,” he started, not sure what else to say, really. Except maybe, “That doesn't mean she doesn't care, though. Maybe she does trust you and she just worries about you because she can. I mean, I do that with Sammy—”

 

Damn it, there he was again. Thinking about the last words his dad had said to him and the possibility that he might have to kill Sam if this demon blood thing went any more south.

 

“That's what's bothering you, isn't it? Something with Sam?”

 

“It's been bothering me for a while now,” Dean ran a hand through his hair and finally sat up, resting his back against the headboard. “My dad died not too long ago and he told me something about him. It's the reason he has the psychic mojo and all that crap.”

 

Dean had no idea why he was telling her this. It felt good to finally talk about it, though. Hiding it from Sam was painful at the very least. 

 

“He has demon blood in him.” he finished.

 

Mel's eyebrows raised. She had smelled something off about Sam's blood, but hadn't thought anything of it. Sometimes people with low iron or something medical had the same vibe, so it hadn't seemed out of the ordinary at the time, but demon blood? Now that she thought about it, maybe she had detected a hint of sulfur. She remained quiet, not knowing what she should say.

  
“You can't say anything to him. He doesn't know and I'd like it to stay that way,” his voice sounded stern, but faltered still. “I'm just worried… if this goes bad— if  _ he _ goes bad that I might have to...”

 

Mel understood. 

 

“He won't,” she said simply. “There's no way. I was only with him for a few minutes and I could tell right away that he's good.”

 

Dean managed a slight smile. 

 

“I know, he's like a friggin' puppy, but I still can't help but worry. I hope you're right, though. He  _ is _ good, I know that, but demon blood is something I know jack about so I still have no idea what to expect. Anyway, what I was coming around to was that Sam's different like you and my worrying about him doesn't mean I don't trust him.”

 

“Took you awhile to get to the point, but thanks. Really, thank you.” 

 

“Yeah, well this is getting a little mushy for me. I feel like I need to punch a wall to feel manly again.”

 

Mel giggled. 

 

“I'd like to see that.”

 

“I bet you'd like to see me break my hand. It probably amuses you just thinking about it, you sicko.” he teased.

 

“You know me so well.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alice was in the bathroom, facing the door. She had finished her shower, got dressed, and had been standing there just staring at the door for a couple of minutes, embarrassed to face Sam. At first, she didn't know what to think. She had leaned against the shut door afterward, still processing what had happened when she heard him muttering to himself. It was then she realized that he was probably fifty times more flustered about the situation than her. Then came the other emotions. Sure, she had been attracted to him before, a lot attracted to him to be honest, and it had been hard to hold back, but now… now she was head-over-heels into him. Slowly, she opened the door and walked out.

 

Sam had still been sitting hunched over on the side of his bed, his head in his hands, when he heard the bathroom door open. He sat up quickly, glancing her way.

 

“Alice, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize— it was so stupid of me.”

 

“It's okay. It was my fault and um...” she made her way over to her bed, sitting on the edge, facing him. “I kind of made it worse by running away like that.”

 

“No, you had every reason to run—”

 

“Sam.” 

 

He became quiet, looking somewhat like a scolded puppy, eyes watching her with embarrassment and remorse still visible in them.

 

“It's fine, really. I'm just paranoid. That's why it happened and also I'm...” Alice stopped, looking down at her hands fidgeting in her lap. “...also not used to actually liking anyone like this.”

 

Sam's eyebrows shot up, honestly surprised. 

 

“Oh,” he breathed.

 

“Yeah… so I panicked.”

 

He was silent again, thinking. Then, he finally spoke. 

 

“Why aren't you used to it? I mean… you're fun. And pretty.”

 

Alice smiled sadly. 

 

“Yeah… I get asked out a lot, but I never say yes. Truth is, I'm terrified of relationships.”

 

That made Sam's heart sink. 

 

“....someone hurt you.” 

 

It wasn't a question. He could tell just by her defeated posture and sad look that some jerk had broken her heart.

 

“Yeah. It's stupid though, really. I mean, it was forever ago, before I was a hunter.”

 

“It's not stupid if it still hurts.” Sam said, feeling a twinge in his chest. Jessica was suddenly on his mind again, weighing his heart down. He tried to push the feeling away, wanting to focus on Alice’s pain, not his own.

 

The finality and sureness of those words made Alice feel safe. He understood. She didn't say anything else, just sat still, staring down at her hands. 

 

Sam sighed and stood up, walking a few steps to sit next to her. His hand gently touched her shoulder. 

 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

 

“Are you sure you want to hear it...?” She asked, wanting more than anything for him to say yes.

 

“Of course,” his thumb moved back and forth comfortingly on her shoulder. 

 

“...I was sixteen,” Alice let out a weak laugh, “wow, this already sounds dumb. Anyway, I was young and stupid as hell when this guy Jake asked me out. I had been crushing on him so of course I said yes and it was like a frigging fairy tale. I should have known it would go south, really, but… stupid me.”

 

“What happened...?” Sam's voice was soft.

 

“We were together for six months which, to me at the time, seemed to be forever. I already thought I was going to marry him and all that… dumbass shit.” she exhaled shakily. “He wanted to have sex with me for a while before but I hadn't said yes because I wasn't ready. Then I just gave in one night because I was scared he would leave me if I didn’t and... after he dumped me anyway. That hurt enough, but then came the part, a year later, that he supposedly changed his ways and was a great guy. I believed him, too, why the  _ hell _ did I believe him?”

 

Her voice was starting to get tight with the tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks. Sam's heart ached at the sound. 

 

“We got back together and it was great… I had secretly missed him. It's weird how you can miss someone, even though they've caused you so much pain. Mostly it's just you missing the person you thought they were,” Alice shook her head, realizing she was getting away from the story. “Well obviously it didn’t go well and he threw me to the curb again. Ever since I’ve been distant with people. Especially since becoming a hunter. It’s just not worth the emotional effort.”

 

Sam was silent for a long time, reflecting on his own history with relationships. Jess. The sunshine in his life that he had thought he would be with for the rest of his life. Gone, just like that. It had only been a little under a year since her death, and it still hurt bad enough that it was hard to keep going sometimes. The road did get lonely at times, though, but it had been hard for him to shake off the feeling that he was betraying Jessica by moving on. When Lori had kissed him during the Hookman case, he hadn’t known how to feel. He still didn’t know how to feel, but he knew that he liked Alice, and that he had been terrified earlier to lose her. Maybe that was enough.

 

“I can understand,” he finally said, gently squeezing her shoulder. “It’s hard to get invested in anyone after something like that. And it’s even more difficult with the kind of life we lead.”

 

Alice nodded silently.

 

“It is,” she said. “Normal people are too vulnerable to drag into this life and the hunters— well, they’re usually awful. Some of them would easily kill other hunters just to get a good case.”

 

A small smile made Alice’s lips twitch up at the sides.

 

“You and Dean aren’t too bad though.”

 

Sam let out a small huff of a laugh.

 

“Thanks, I’m glad you feel that way,” he said. “Really.”

 

Alice’s smile widened, her hand moving to wipe the stray tears from her cheeks.

 

“Thank you again. For earlier. I wouldn’t be alive if weren’t for you.”

 

“Of course,” he said. “I wasn’t going to just let you die.”

 

His hand moved from her shoulder as he wrapped his arm lightly around her.

 

It was comforting to Alice, having Sam so close to her again like this. The last time she had almost died, and her mind was spinning with so many emotions she really didn’t know how she felt. Now, though, in this quiet motel room, she had time to think, time to feel. She turned her head to look at Sam’s face. The dim light of the lamp made his features soft, and she realized how young he looked. They were both young, too young to be carrying the world on their shoulders like this.

 

Sam met Alice’s gaze, getting lost for a moment in how she was looking at him. Something about it made his heart ache dully, but not in a bad way. Longing, he realized. It was a common feeling, but still foreign. He hadn’t wanted to kiss another woman since Jess, at least not until now. After so long of beating himself up, letting himself be lonely— maybe he should just take the plunge. Maybe he should just try. Slowly, he leaned towards her, making sure she could pull away if she wanted to. 

 

Alice felt her heart jump into a sprint, but she wasn’t scared this time. Her eyes fluttered shut in the moment before their lips met.

 

The kiss was soft, slow. Sam’s hand gently caressed her cheek, a small exhale of relief leaving him. Alice felt it too— her worries dissolved, the previous stress of the hunt gone. All that mattered was this; two lonely hunters finding a moment of peace in an otherwise cruel existence.

 

Something old and familiar stirred within Sam, and he found himself kissing Alice a little harder, his other hand moving to grip her waist. Alice responded by moving closer to him, pressing against his chest as she returned his kisses. Their closeness, the feeling of Sam’s lips against hers, made her realize that she had been starving for something like this for so long. Some kind of connection, affection…

 

She moved to straddle Sam’s waist, one of her hands grasping his shoulder, the other resting on his cheek. His arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tightly against him. They kissed until they were breathless, until Sam moved Alice to lay her down on the mattress and he was on top of her, his hands fumbling with the bottom of her shirt.

 

Then the pain in Sam’s chest returned, and he hesitated, pulling away from the kiss.

 

“Is everything okay?” Alice asked, looking worried.

 

“I… no, it’s not,” Sam replied, sighing.

 

He moved to get off of her, sitting against the back of the bed, head in his hands.

 

“I’m sorry, it’s just— I’m still getting over something. I don’t think I can handle sex right now.”

 

Alice slowly sat up, hand resting on Sam’s shoulder.

 

“It’s okay, I didn’t mean to pressure you into anything.”

 

“No, you didn’t do anything wrong. I…  _ wanted _ to kiss you, that part was fine, I’m just…”

 

He sighed.

 

“I’m mourning someone.”

 

Alice remembered what Sam had said earlier about being a hunter his whole life. Someone must have been claimed by that lifestyle, someone he had loved deeply. She knew the feeling, but she had never lost someone she had been romantically involved with. That was much more complicated. He needed time.

 

“Let’s get some rest, then. After today, we need it.”

 

She went to move off of the bed to give him his privacy, but Sam’s hand lightly grasped her arm.

 

“Please stay with me,” he said. “I don’t want to fall asleep alone.”

 

She gave him a small smile.

 

“Okay.”

 

Her hand reached over to turn the lamp off  before she climbed under the covers with him. Sam wrapped his arms around her again, keeping her close to him. He knew the moment would be fleeting, that tomorrow they would have to say goodbye and that he most likely wouldn’t see her again. For now, though, he would take comfort in her presence, as she would in his.

 

For once, neither of them had nightmares.


	15. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Final chapter! Thank you all so much, however many are left, for sticking around after so long. I enjoyed finishing this fic and getting back into the story and characters!
> 
> I had a sequel planned way back when, and I'm thinking of actually writing it. I will post that one to both my FFN and here. Any updates on this story or my writing I will put in my profile with the date I updated :)
> 
> Enjoy!

The morning sun peeked through the small crack between the motel curtains, dappling the beds and finding its way across Alice’s face. She was the first one awake, stirring slightly and opening her eyes just a bit to squint at the clock on the nightstand. 7:42. Not too early, not too late. She let out a small yawn, suddenly becoming aware of Sam behind her, his arm draped around her waist. He was still asleep, she realized, his breathing slow and rhythmic.

 

It was moment of peace. Alice closed her eyes for a little longer, focusing on how it felt to be held like this, to feel safe, normal. No ghosts, no creatures of the night. Just the warmth of their bodies under cheap motel sheets. It was enough to almost lull her back to sleep.

 

Sam slowly came to consciousness, aware of Alice’s closeness to him. He vaguely remembered the night before in his half-asleep state, and realized with a slight twinge of dread that today was the day they’d say goodbye. He tightened his arm around her, squeezing her gently against him, moving his face to nuzzle against the back of her neck. Her hair smelled of flowers, he noted.

 

“Morning,” he mumbled against her skin.

 

Alice smiled, eyes still closed.

 

“Morning. Did you sleep okay?”

 

“Better than usual. What time is it?”

 

“Almost eight.”

 

Sam let out a long sigh.

 

“We should go get Dean and Mel and get breakfast,” he said. “If they’re even awake. Dean likes to sleep in after a hunt.”

 

“Mel wakes up pretty early, so really it’s up in the air.”

 

“Oh, great. Hope we don’t walk in on anything,” Sam groaned.

 

Alice let out a soft laugh.

 

“We’ll knock first.”

 

Reluctantly, Sam pulled himself away from Alice, sitting up in the bed. He smoothed his hair down with his hands, attempting to make it at least a little tame. All his stuff was back at the other motel room.

 

Alice pulled the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed.

 

“You can use the bathroom first. I have to pack up all of Mel’s stuff,” she said.

 

Sam nodded, standing up and heading to get ready. Alice watched him go, the lingering sadness in her growing stronger. Of course, the first time she actually connected with someone this way and she had to say goodbye in just a few hours.

 

 _‘Not yet, though,’_ she reminded herself. _‘We still have some time left.’_

 

Alice sighed, standing up and heading over to where Mel’s open suitcase sat on the opposite bed. She reached under the pillow, feeling for the gun she had unceremoniously pointed at Sam last night, grasping it carefully and packing it back into the compartment where Mel kept some of her smaller weapons. There were some newspaper clippings and other pieces of their research sitting on the table by the windows. She remembered the worker at the library asking her to return the file today and decided to do so before heading over to meet Mel and Dean; it was on the way, and she’d feel bad if the girl lost her job.

 

She glanced over as she heard Sam leave the bathroom, holding the file up in her hand.

 

“I have to return this,” she said.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows, then broke into an amused smile.

 

“That the Wellons file you took from the library?” he asked.

 

“It is. Sorry about that, by the way. I assumed you two were the awful kind of hunters when I did that.”

 

She placed the file back down to pick up the other papers to pack away. They kept records of their cases back at their house, just in case they needed to reference any of them on a future hunt. She placed the papers inside Mel’s suitcase and zipped it shut.

 

“No, it’s okay,” Sam replied. “It was a smart move. Dean and I probably would have done the same. I’ll go in with you to return it. I told the woman at the desk I was your project partner.”

 

Alice laughed.

 

“Really? Well, then, that works out for us,” she said. “Less likely they’ll think something’s up now.”

 

“It’s a good thing we stayed together last night,” Sam said, then paused, suddenly feeling a little awkward. “It’s a plus, I mean, returning the file. Last night was… good regardless.”

 

Alice felt her cheeks grow hot, smile turning shy.

 

“Yeah. It was.”

 

They were both silent for a time, smiling at eachother. It was Sam who looked away first.

 

“We should get going,” he said.

 

Alice nodded, picking up Mel’s suitcase and the file. Sam grabbed the other suitcase, giving the room a last glance-over. They made their way to the car, silently packing the bags into the trunk. There was a sadness between them, to be leaving the motel. As little time as they had been there, it had been a sanctuary. Now it was just another building on the side of the highway.

 

Another place they’d have to leave behind.

 

* * *

 

 

“You’re going to have to get up eventually, you know,” Mel stated matter-of-factly.

 

Dean groaned.

 

“Listen, I’ll get up when I get up, okay? You’re lucky I’m even awake after that shit you pulled last night,” he said, voice muffled by the pillow his face was half-smashed in.

 

“You say that like it was a bad thing,” she teased, running her fingers lightly over his arm.

 

“It wasn’t, but it sure as hell tired me out.”

 

Mel laughed.

 

“You fared better than some others have, believe me,” she said, getting up off the bed to stand.

 

Dean poked his head up, squinting at her with tired eyes.

 

“Others?”

 

“I don’t kiss and tell, Winchester.”

 

It was really a shame, Dean thought, that he couldn’t stick around Melanie longer. They got along so well, and even when they weren’t, it still ended the way he liked it— a heated make-out session. She was really his type, and a hunter to boot, which was rare. He usually only messed around with normal chicks, one and done. It was easier that way to say goodbye and get back on the road. He wanted more with Mel, though. More he couldn’t have. There was a wide world of monsters out there to hunt, and his baby brother needed him. His own wants were not a priority.

 

“Hey,” Mel said, looking out the window. “Get some clothes on, your brother’s here.”

 

“Fuck,” Dean sighed, pulling the covers off and standing.

 

He gathered his clothes off of the floor, quickly getting his underwear on. Mel turned to watch from her place at the window, enjoying the view. There was a knock at the door, and Dean swore again under his breath, pulling his pants up. A few seconds passed, another knock at the door.

 

“Tell them to wait a damn second,” he huffed.

 

Mel glanced out the window, making eye contact with Sam and her sister, holding up a finger in the universal ‘wait’ gesture. Alice raised an eyebrow, to which Mel winked in return. Sam made a face.

 

Dean quickly pulled his shirt over his head.

 

“Okay, okay, let them in,” he said.

 

Mel opened the door, smiling at the two mischievously.

 

“Hey,” she said, glancing between them. “How was your night?”

 

Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“It was fine,” he said, walking into the room.

 

“Fine,” Alice echoed, following him in.

 

Mel closed the door behind them before leaning over to her sister.

 

“Details later,” she whispered.

 

Alice nodded, looking embarrassed.

 

“Sleep well, Sammy?” Dean asked from across the room.

 

“Yeah, I did, since Alice was nice enough to let me stay with her,” he said. “The hell, man? You could have at least told me you were leaving the bar with Mel last night.”

 

“Dude, if you don’t know my routine by now, I don’t know what to tell you,” Dean replied, shrugging.

 

Sam rolled his eyes.

 

“Anyway, we were thinking of going to get breakfast together before we part ways.”

 

Dean’s eyes lit up at the thought of food.

 

“I’m game. What about you, terminator?” he asked, glancing at Mel.

 

“As long as there’s coffee, I’m good, casanova.”

 

Dean grinned and slapped Sam on the back.

 

“Pack your shit up and let’s get moving.”

 

* * *

 

 

Breakfast was interesting.

 

Dean was his usual self; he scarfed down food as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Alice did the same, but made an effort to not be sloppy about it. Mel picked enough at her food to be considered normal for a human before handing over the rest of it to her sister, to Dean’s dismay. Sam laughed when Alice stuck her tongue out to gloat.

 

It was oddly normal, all of them eating together. Like a group of friends going out to reminisce about the good old days. Human.

 

But it always came back to the hunt.

 

“So what’s your plan?” Dean asked, mouth full.

 

“Head home, regroup… ask around for more cases,” Mel stated, taking a sip of coffee.

 

Dean swallowed his food, eyebrows raising.

 

“You have a house?”

 

Alice nodded.

 

“Yeah, we do. We tend to take jobs relatively close to it, but we’ve branched out some lately,” she said.

 

“So you two are like… friendly neighborhood Spiderman?”

 

Sam shot Dean a look.

 

“Really, Dean?”

 

“What? That’s what it sounds like.”

 

“It’s something like that,” Alice said, smiling. “There’s a network of hunters we do business with sometimes not too far from us. They gives us leads.”

 

“For a price,” Mel added with a roll of her eyes.

 

“So you pay for leads? That’s bullshit,” Dean said.

 

“I have to agree, that doesn’t sound like the best arrangement,” Sam said.

 

“It doesn’t happen very often. To tell you the truth, we get a lot of leads by listening in at bars,” Alice said. “We only pay other hunters if we absolutely need to.”

 

“People are _very_ chatty once they’ve had a few drinks,” Mel said, grinning. “And I’m very good at acting interested and mildly intoxicated.”

 

“Damn, that’s good,” Dean commented.

 

“Reading newspapers and the internet helps too,” Alice added.

 

Sam nodded.

 

“Yeah, that’s what we do.”

 

“You both seemed shocked that we have a house, do you guys just motel jump?” Alice asked. “I know most hunters do.”

 

“Yeah, it’s easier that way. Less trace. That and… houses just seem like a target,” Sam said, looking sad for a moment. “Just be careful about that.”

 

“We are, don’t worry,” Alice said, meeting his eyes with a reassuring smile.

 

Sam smiled in return.

 

“My Baby out there is the only home we really need,” Dean said, nodding towards the window of the diner, where the Impala was parked outside.

 

Mel shook her head and glanced at Sam.

 

“Is he always this obsessed with his car?” she asked.

 

“Oh, you have no idea,” Sam replied. “If it was a person, he’d probably have sex with it.”

 

“Nothin’ wrong with appreciating a little beauty,” Dean said, crossing his arms.

 

“It is a nice car, I’ll agree with that,” Alice said. “Nicer than ours.”

 

“Hey, look at that. Blondie has some good taste. Surprising, considering,” Dean teased.

 

Alice looked annoyed.

 

“Considering what?”

 

“Considering you like Sammy,” he finished, winking at his brother, then laughing.

 

Sam looked flustered at that.

 

“Dean—”

 

“Actually, I think I have great taste. It’s my sister who has none, considering she likes you,” Alice countered, raising an eyebrow.

 

Sam held back a laugh.

 

“She got you there,” he said.

 

“Yeah, she did,” Mel said, laughing.

 

Dean looked impressed and mildly amused.

 

“You’re good, blondie. Both of you are. Makes me glad we ran into your sorry asses” he said, genuine.

 

Mel squeezed Dean’s thigh under the table.

 

“The feeling’s mutual,” she said.

 

Alice glanced sideways at Sam, giving him a smile. She moved her hand to lightly rest on his between them in the booth.

 

“Agreed.”

 

Sam smiled at her, grateful for the gesture.

 

“So where do you two go after this?” Mel asked. “Just ride off into the sunset?”

 

“That’s about it,” Dean said. “Stop at a few motels, read through some news, hit up a couple bars. You know the drill.”

 

“So you don’t know where you’re going next?” Alice asked.

 

“Nope. We just go.”

 

“It’s not always the best,” Sam said.

 

“But it’s freedom,” Dean adds.

 

Freedom. They were all free to pick the place, the job; free to drive miles and miles without stopping with the radio on full blast, free to enjoy the scenery. But they weren’t free to live their lives how they wanted. The hunting life was a cage, and none of them could really leave it even if they wanted to. They always had to sleep with one eye open, make peace with looking death itself in the eye. Always had to leave comfort behind.

 

The four hunters stood in the parking lot, saying their goodbyes. Sam scribbled down a few numbers on a worn notepad, tearing the page out and handing it to Alice.

 

“Those are some of our burner phone numbers if you ever need us. If one doesn’t work, try the others,” he said.

 

Alice took the page, folding it neatly and slipping it into her pocket. Something about the exchange made her heart ache.

 

“Thank you,” she said.

 

Sam nodded, running a hand through his hair, words caught in his throat.

 

Mel and Dean stood near the Impala, giving the other two some space.

 

“I’m gonna miss you, pretty boy,” Mel said.

 

She put her hands on his chest and leaned in for a lingering kiss.

 

“Don’t forget about me, okay?”

 

Dean smirked.

 

“Couldn’t if I tried,” he replied. “Watch yourself out there.”

 

“I will,” she said, pulling away from him. Her mischievous gaze softened. “You do the same.”

 

He nodded and watched her walk away, wondering if he’d ever run into her again. He hoped he would, but nothing was ever certain in their line of work.

 

Sam glanced over to see Mel making her way back to the car. This was it, he realized.

 

“Looks like we have to go,” he said.

 

“Yeah,” Alice sighed, glancing towards Mel. “Guess so.”

 

“Take care of yourself.”

 

“You too,” she said, then added, “I’m glad I met you, Sam.”

 

He smiled.

 

“Yeah… I’m glad I met you too.”

 

She returned his smile before turning and starting to walk towards the car, the pain in her chest growing. Maybe she should have hugged him or something, but for some reason her nerves were back. For all intents and purposes, they were strangers, after all. Strangers who had found each other in a time of need, who kept each other company for a short while. Now that it was over, it didn’t really matter did it? They would drive off in their cars and move on.

 

Sam stood still as he watched Alice walk away, struggling inwardly. His feet almost felt glued to the pavement, and it was driving him crazy. He knew he would regret it if he did nothing, if he ignored his gut feeling. Somewhere in the turmoil inside him, he found his voice.

 

“Alice, wait!” he called after her, taking a step, then another, closing the distance between them.

 

Alice turned just in time to see Sam making his way towards her, heartbeat immediately stuttering into a sprint.

 

“Wh—” she started, quickly silenced by Sam’s lips against her own.

 

Her shock quickly melted into relief, then sadness. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned what she believed to be their last kiss, his arms squeezing her gently against him. They lingered like that for a few moments, then, as soon as it began, it ended. Sam pulled away to meet her gaze, still holding her.

 

“Thank you,” he said. “For last night.”

 

“Of course,” she replied, breathless. “You… you’re  good man, Sam.”

 

Sam laughed softly, giving her a shy smile.

 

“I do my best. I’ll uh… see you around?”

 

“I hope so,” Alice replied.

 

They shared one last smile before they parted ways, making their way to the cars.

 

Mel was already waiting in the Camry for Alice. Loud pop music greeted her when she got inside, letting out a long exhale. Neither of them said anything as they watched the Impala pull out of the parking lot and drive down the highway, disappearing over the hill.

 

Their own car roared to life as Mel started the engine and pulled out of the lot, heading the opposite direction towards their home.

 

“Do you think we’ll see them again?” Alice asked, breaking their silence.

 

Mel reached over and turned the pop music down some, giving her sister a gentle smile.

 

“Why not?” she asked. “Monsters exist and your sister’s a vampire. Stranger things have happened.”

 

Alice laughed softly and looked out the window.

 

“Well… you’re not wrong.”

 

* * *

 

 

Dean kept his eyes on the road, letting silence fill the car for the first mile or so. Sam leaned against the door in the passenger seat, resting his chin in his hand. He watched the road signs go by one by one, lost in thought.

 

“That bad, huh?” Dean asked.

 

Sam snapped out of it and glanced over at his brother.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re moping right now, which means you must have had the serious hots for blondie,” he explained.

 

Sam scoffed.

 

“I’m not moping.”

 

“Sammy. You’re staring dramatically out a friggin’ car window. All you need is some lonely 80s music and you’d be in a montage right now.”

 

Sam let out a long sigh.

 

“It doesn’t matter. We’re probably not seeing them again.”

 

“Our life’s no sappy movie, that’s for damn sure… but who knows? We might pick up another hunt around here at some point, run into them again.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

The car became silent again, and after a while it was too much for Dean. He put in one of his cassettes, keeping the volume low. They drove for hours like that, Sam napping in the passenger seat. Black Sabbath’s ‘The Mob Rules’ played as they approached nightfall, sunset staining the sky red. Dean sang along softly under his breath, feeling those words now more than ever.

 

They were playing with fire, ignoring the demon blood that coursed through Sam’s veins. He also couldn’t help but think of Mel, and the anger she had in her. That explosive, vampiric anger. Both of them were living dangerously, stretching their fingers out towards open flame.

 

Sooner or later, someone was going to get burned.

 


End file.
